


Intercambio

by eclecticat



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Band Fic, Bodyswap, Crossdressing, Curses, Dark Magic, Drinking, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Piercings, Potions, Romance, Sexual Content, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cup of delusion, a dash of imagination, hair strands of the prey and the predator and a bucket full of money.</p><p>Stir accordingly, let it simmer down, smell the intoxicating smell.</p><p>And voila, you have the Intercambio Potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intercambio

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jess. :)
> 
> Because the idea came when I shared a certain photo with her and we proceeded to talk about band!au exo.
> 
> Thank you to the Primordium/Exordium mods for being so patient with me. ;A; This is my first exordium fic and my first ChanKai fic. :) Thank you to A, S, A and E for listening to me whine about this thing and word sprinting with me whenever they have time. Also, thank you to my beta, Sarah, for being extra patient with me and listening to me rant about this and my original Primordium fic. 
> 
> P.S. There are two other pairings in this fic if you squint hard enough. /googly eyes emoji/
> 
> Also, if you are interested to know how Nightfall's songs are: [Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEjQ9OIugBLvePIz288_8sYgsb1mioy_n)  
> And here is [Jongin's playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEjQ9OIugBLvP4cRKSb0NvkiHgozPBQqd) and [Chanyeol's playlist.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEjQ9OIugBLuxjdBux8SyDMnRW4Fboo85)

A cup of delusion, a dash of imagination, hair strands of the prey and the predator and a bucket full of money.

 

Stir accordingly, let it simmer down, smell the intoxicating smell.

 

And voila, you have the Intercambio Potion.

  
  


\-----

  


 

The story begins in a bar called Underground Milk in the middle of Hongdae.

 

Underground Milk is jam-packed.

 

It’s an early Saturday night, barely 8, and there’s already a long line that is threatening to reach the entrance to Hapjeong Station. The summer breeze is cold against thin clothings and even thinner patience, but Choi Siwon could care less if rain would even fall upon them at that very moment. All he cares about is the money, money, money. A sly grin decorates his face as he examines the long line in front of him before he’s back to being in business and yells at Hyukjae to _‘Fix the goddamn line. We don’t want the authorities on our tail!’_

 

The huge signage featuring Nightfall is bright and attention-seeking. Siwon thinks it’s one of the nicest investments he’s done this month. Apart from booking Nightfall for the first Friday payday of the summer season.

 

“Everything okay here, Siwon hyung?” Kim Junmyeon, Nightfall’s manager and a junior from college, smiles at him. Siwon has never liked him, especially when the kid practically climbed through the top seemingly without effort at all. That and the fact that the kid can be downright clean for a famous rock band’s manager.  With dark brown hair, pale gentle face and immaculately perfect attire, Junmyeon is a sure difference among the usual crowd of band gigs.

 

“Definitely! Look at these people excited to see Nightfall!” Siwon opens his hand in the general direction of the crowd. Junmyeon merely gives him a curt nod. “Surely, we can fit them all in the bar, right? We wouldn’t want the press saying this event lacked crowd control, would we? That would just be bad for my band’s and your bar’s reputation, huh?” Junmyeon has this…unexplainable smile on his face. Like he’s testing Siwon.

 

Siwon replies with a greasy totally rehearsed reaction. “Of course, of course.” He puts his arms on Junmyeon’s shoulders and guides him back inside Underground Milk with murmurs of future business endeavours together. “Fix this!” He hisses one last time to an equally terrified Hyukjae before he’s completely within the safety of his own bar.

 

Underground Milk is located, just how the name implies, underground. Twenty steep metal stairs connect it to the world above ground. The walls and ceilings are fully decorated with egg trays to serve as additional soundproof system, keeping the whole place as surround-sound as possible. From the 17th step, Junmyeon can already see how wide the whole place is, despite the dim lights that hang systematically on the ceiling. Tiles of blue, yellow and brown line the floor. A bar comprises one corner of the place, complete with high stools and drunk patrons while a stage comprises the other. It’s low, probably around three to four feet in height and eight feet in length. Either way, a complete band set is prepared on it, except the band is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Do you think we can start in 10 minutes or so?” Junmyeon checks his Rolex for the time. It’s quarter to 8. “The band is scheduled for Sukira after this….” Junmyeon doesn’t need to finish the sentence for Siwon to comprehend what he’s saying.

 

_An extension will cost you a damage fee of 300,000 won per half hour._

 

“Certainly.” There’s that greasy mask on again. “Ya! Shindong! Put your fat ass to good use and check the sound system, will ya?!” Siwon yells at his Sound Director/Bouncer. Shindong merely nods before taking one last gulp of his beer and jogging to the stage. Junmyeon smiles at Siwon before excusing himself to check on his kids. He hears a small _“Asshole”_ come out from Siwon hyung and he mentally notes breaking a few glasses as vendetta.

  


Nightfall is one of the newest bands under Rye and Oats Production that has been assigned to him. Starting off as a four-membered college band named Nightfall Sex, the group decided the drop the 'Sex' in the name and became more popularly known as Nightfall when they started performing as an underground group in small art studios.

“Chanyeol, get up.” Junmyeon takes the earphones off the said member’s ears, earning him a stare from big, doe eyes and a gasp of breathe. Park Chanyeol, Nightfall's drummer, looks more like a poor college student with shabby taste in clothing rather than a 27 years old drummer for a rising rock band.  His Nirvana t-shirt with its iconic smiling face has its sleeves torn raggedly and his skinny jeans tattered with holes on the knees, revealing pale skin and a huge tribal tattoo from his left arm to the left side of his chest. Add the fact that his Converse, his very trusty Converse, have clearly seen better days. Chanyeol attempts a crossed-leg sitting position, letting his light brown hair fall to his shoulders as he tries to get the bangs away from his face, and focuses on his manager instead of his Instagram feed. He’s too tall, legs occupying spaces for two people, despite the sitting position.

 

The backstage is far from fabulous. It’s composed of white walls, faux leather sofa and a huge cabinet for their change of clothes. A dilapidated table filled with junk food is located in the middle while a 40” Smart TV hangs in the corner to let the guest completely relax. A rerun of The Return of Superman is on – Chu Sarang is hugging Song Manse.

 

"Have you seen Sehun and Kyungsoo?"

 

Sehun, the bassist, and Kyungsoo, the vocalist, are both famous for their sudden disappearing acts. Or rather the banes of Junmyeon’s existence.

 

With ash blonde hair, a sharp jaw and tattoos and piercings all over his body, Sehun’s looks can be very intimidating. Sehun is known for suddenly disappearing before their performances. Like poof, one minute he's gone, then the next he's back with a _"Hyung, I found this great pizza joint down the block."_ He's quite the weird one.

 

Kyungsoo is another kind of weird. An extreme introvert by nature, he's the type to run away from people. And by run away, it means going inside closets or under tables to read a book with the help of his trusty lamplight. It’s quite an easy task for him too considering how small and cunning he is.

 

"Kyungsoo's in the closet allotted for us and Sehun's probably in that milk tea place he mentioned on our way here." Chanyeol casually points at the cabinet as he scrolls through the TV channels with a remote. He stops at Channel 141 where a beautiful short-haired girl is delivering the news. A small smile creeps to his face. _‘Nuna looks stunning.’_

 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon is shuffling his feet. He manages to get out a cranky Kyungsoo out of the cabinet, but locating Sehun is another thing. Also,

 

“Where the hell is Jongin again?”

 

Before anyone can even answer, the door opens with a really loud bang and in comes two tall men with black plastic bags in their hands. “Sehun bribed me with milk tea,” Jongin, the tall, dark and handsome guitarist, offers as an excuse as he puts the plastic bags filled with drinks on the table. His jet black hair is an obvious mess as his fingers comb through it, face scrunching in the process. An unlit cigarette hangs in between his lips as he removes his upper shirt, revealing different tattoos all over his body. A big skull on his left arm, three arrows on his right wrist , small stars near his collarbone and the tree of life on the nape of his neck among others.

 

“Milk tea doesn’t suit people who have sex with their guitars on a daily basis.” Kyungsoo scowls as he scans through the plastic bags they brought. Sehun offers him a cup of milk tea and Kyungsoo is about to deny the offer when Sehun forcibly wraps his fingers on the cup.

 

“Not my fault not everybody’s too short to fit in small cabinets,” Jongin mocks as he nonchalantly gives a cup of milk tea to Junmyeon. Kyungsoo merely snorts before he playfully punches Jongin on the arm. Chanyeol raises his beer when Sehun offers him a cup of milk tea. “More for me then.” The youngest member mutters as he takes a seat beside the drummer.

 

“Finish those milk teas fast, performance is in 15 minutes,” Junmyeon reiterates. He checks through the curtain for the situation outside only to see a crowd so full he thinks he should worry about a stampede.

 

(Junmyeon speed dials 911 just in case of an emergency. You can never ever be ready.)

 

 

“You guys ready?”

 

Nightfall is huddled together, hands tightly clasped with each other. Determination and passion obvious on their faces while they listen to the crowd continuously chant their band name.

 

_Nightfall, Nightfall, Nightfall._

 

Chanyeol’s devilish grin is contagious and soon all four of them are grinning.

 

 

“Let’s get this show started!”

 

The performance starts on cue.

 

The lights in the entire bar dim as the stage presents the entertainment for the night. There goes the timely cheer and the wave of glasses in the air. The aura in Underground Milk is intoxicating. Siwon’s eyes sparkles at the thought of money while Junmyeon’s eyes are meticulous for any possible problems.

 

Chanyeol hypes the fans with his introductory drum solo and wide grin. It starts with one beat, two beats, three beats, then comes Sehun’s part. Sehun is famous for his lip-biting and poker face and he gives the fans just that when he plucks the strings of his Fender. There is a change of rhythm on the song and everybody knows the first verse is coming which means Jongin’s part is coming. All poised and confident, Jongin walks his way to the stage as he basically makes love to his Gibson on stage. The final touch is when Kyungsoo emerges. The vocalist with the alter ego akin to Dr. Jekyll and Hyde - he carefully grasps the mic on his hand and smoothly starts singing their song. It elicits more screams from the fans.

 

One song leads to another and another, then a water break. A few sentences, some laughter. Wipes of accumulated sweat and practiced fanservice. One last song and then comes the tearful goodbye.

 

Nightfall bids goodnight and the curtains fall.

 

The show finally ends.

  


Kyungsoo is back to his cave with his favourite book and trusty lamplight. Sehun obnoxiously introduces the food he and Jongin bought together at the restaurant down the block. Chanyeol listens absently as he taste tests everything. Junmyeon gives his Siwon hyung a clap in the back before he checks his phone for the next schedule.

 

They leave Underground Milk after an hour.

 

But not before Junmyeon accidentally throws a few plates on the wall.

 

Oops.

 

But enough about Kim Junmyeon and his twisted personality.

 

 

The real story begins now.

 

It starts with the slow drag of smoke from a certain Kim Jongin and the peaceful humming of a certain Park Chanyeol.

 

They’re alone in the safety of their manager’s van. Junmyeon left a few minutes ago to help Kyungsoo and Sehun carry all of the latter’s food purchases. Jongin doesn’t know who to thank more – Sehun for creating instances like this or Kyungsoo for giving him time to be alone with Chanyeol. From Jongin’s peripheral vision at the back, he can see Chanyeol’s head bob to the rhythm of the song playing in his earphones. A Radiohead song, he assumes. Chanyeol has always been a 90s alternative rock kind of guy. His hair falls down to his neck now and his eyes are closed as he, by instinct, curls his finger as if holding a drumstick and bangs it on the thin air.

 

Jongin releases another puff of smoke from his nose as he continues to sneak peeks at the unknowing drummer. He thinks it’s nice how Chanyeol is passionate with music, but Kyungsoo and Sehun would definitely say he’s just blinded. Jongin could care less about their opinions though. What do they know anyway? They only know about their books and their food. They don’t know anything about…

 

“Damn it! We’re going to be late at this rate!” An angry Junmyeon is scary. He slams the door as soon as Sehun and Kyungsoo skitters beside Jongin, hands deftly locking the seatbelt on. Jongin locks his own seatbelt. Before he can even check on Chanyeol, Junmyeon already has the engine revved up and the car swerving past a 10-wheeler truck. A string of expletive curses and a tighter grip on the handrail. Junmyeon moves from left to right, being on time the only objective in mind. Sehun silently calls for his mother while Kyungsoo visibly glares at their manager from behind. Jongin has his eyes on Chanyeol while the drummer is smiling like a lunatic at the scene.

  


“Hyung, I feel like puking.”

 

Sehun has his hands on his mouth as Jongin tries to haul him out of the van. Kyungsoo only glares at them all before marching towards the studio. Junmyeon hisses, “Goddamnit Sehun, stop making me lose my job.” He takes Sehun from Jongin and tells the remaining members to head up to the studio before Kyungsoo shows his true self to the host DJ. Chanyeol only nods before he curls his fingers on Jongin’s wrist and pulls him so they start walking.

 

“We need to hurry. You know how angry Kyungsoo can be.”

 

There’s that grin again and really Jongin just wants to punch him in the gut. Ugh.

 

The small walk towards the studio is excruciatingly painful for Jongin who keeps on glancing at the hand on his wrist and the smile on the hand owner’s face. Jongin can clearly remember the time realization finally hit him in the guts that he’s interested in the drummer.

 

 

It was a Saturday and they had a performance for a college party at SNU. Kyungsoo and Sehun were, as usual, in their own little world. Chanyeol was with a girl….Let us call her as The Girl for now. You will meet her soon enough. So going back, Jongin was in the toilet, trying to calm down. He had a chronic stage fright back then. He was trying to take a breather when three Engineering seniors entered the toilet. They sneered and Jongin panicked. A perfectly natural reaction for a scrawny college student when surrounded by three gym buff seniors, yes?

 

“Aren’t you the faggot who tried to sneak a peek on Taemin?” The tallest one lashed out. The two snickered behind him as if on cue. They inched closer to Jongin who tried to back away from them. “I-I did not sneak a peek on anybody!” The stutter took his feigned confidence away. The three guys got him cornered, evil grins still plastered on their faces.

 

“I bet you like it during gym period because you get to see naked men, huh?” The fat one mocked him. Jongin internally groaned. He shouldn’t have confessed to Taemin. He shouldn’t have said anything. He should have kept to himself. He should have just liked Taemin from afar. He should have just-

 

“Jongin, Kyungsoo needs help with the audio system.”

 

It was Chanyeol. He looked absolutely gorgeous despite the messy permed dark brown hair and the ordinary clothes. There was a smile on his face, but Jongin knew that _he knew_. He finally knew that Jongin was different. The drummer casually walked towards the commotion with both his hands inside his jeans pockets. The three looked fazed. Who wouldn’t be? Chanyeol didn’t have a reputation for being in fights for no reason at all.

 

“You guys don’t mind me borrowing him, yes?” Chanyeol was beside Jongin by then, hand firm on Jongin’s wrist. “Band duties.” He casually said, but everyone knew that if they disagreed Chanyeol was ready to pounce on them. The three guys made a face at Jongin before they huffed and puffed out of the toilet.

 

“Just so you know, it doesn’t matter to me if you’re into guys.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair before he left him all alone in the toilet. Jongin spent a good 2 minutes or so internalizing what just happened before Kyungsoo came marching in the toilet to get Jongin.

  


“Yixing hyung!”

 

The booming voice of Park Chanyeol brings Jongin back to reality. They’re already in the studio and Chanyeol is distracting the host DJ while giving out signals to Jongin to get a furious Kyungsoo out of the way. Luckily, the host DJ is their Yixing hyung. Yixing used to handle the college-wide radio of SNU back then which was also one of the contributing factors to Nightfall’s success. If Yixing weren’t so enamored with Nightfall’s music, the band might have disbanded a long time ago. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo and reminds him of the image they have to uphold. That shuts Kyungsoo up. The elder glares one last time at Jongin before he takes his seat on one of the chairs allocated for them. Soon, Sehun and Junmyeon arrive and the recording begins.

 

It’s like a well-choreographed routine. It starts with a few light jokes, then personal questions run through by Junmyeon before the start of the show, a few songs along the way, a break, then back with the jokes, band promotion, then it’s a wrap.

 

“That was a nice show!” Yixing compliments the band. Chanyeol is quick to thank the DJ. “So Nightfall’s going mainstream now, huh?” It is the road most taken. How else do you make money anyway? “Well, we need to pay our rents and feed ourselves, don’t we?” Kyungsoo sounds like he just snapped, but really there’s just a bite in everything that comes out of his mouth. Yixing heartily laughs. “Ah yes, Do Kyungsoo. Still cranky as ever…” Yixing offers a small knowing smile at Jongin before he engages Sehun in small talk about his smoking addiction. “Hyung, we’ve talked about this before! I stopped smoking like months ago. I’m a clean man now!” The youngest whines, lightly punching the Chinese in the arm.

 

Once upon a time, Jongin had a fling with Yixing. It was a quick, fluttering experience that imprinted such an impact on Jongin it made him realize how serious his feelings for Chanyeol were. He absolutely felt bad for Yixing, but continuing a relationship despite not having the feelings necessary for it deemed definitely wrong and Jongin just couldn’t take it.

 

It’s midnight now and it has been a very long day. Jongin stifles a yawn before he gazes at Chanyeol so intense he jolts when he suddenly feels a tap on his shoulders. “Fuck.” He hisses only to get a raspy laughter from Yixing in response. The latter sits beside him and just smiles.

 

“So…how have you been?”

 

Jongin knows what the underlying question is.

 

“Still the same.”

 

“Well, Chanyeol better make a move now or else I’d regret letting you go for that ferret-loving giant.”

 

“He doesn’t even know I like him.”

 

“Make a move fast before someone gets him, kiddo.”

 

“Seems like someone already did.”

 

Soon all four of them hug Yixing, muttering promises of catch up through coffee or dinner. Yixing only nods, agreeing without promising anything. Because let’s be real, tight schedules and long term plans are both a bitch and a salvation. “Fighting!” Yixing raises his fist to Jongin and smiles at him. Jongin merely offers a smile in return. They hug harder and longer than the others. Junmyeon gives one final bow to Yixing before he escorts his kids to the parking lot.

 

 

This is where the trouble begins.

 

In typical South Korean fandom style, Nightfall is greeted by fans or sasaengs, whichever is appropriate, you be the judge. It’s not a big crowd, but a pack nevertheless. They come in different forms and genders, all huddled together with fans and iced, cold coffees in their hands. Some are aggressive, forcing themselves on the members, while some settle on just greeting them from afar.

Junmyeon is agile.

 

Chanyeol is with Kyungsoo while Jongin is with Sehun. He leads them to the car and despite the mob of fans following them, it's not as chaotic as he expected it to be. As a band manager, it's his duty to protect the band. No matter what. But fan service is a crucial part of the system, and Junmyeon can't deny these fans the little bit of attention they can get from their beloved idols. He warns the members to be wary of their surroundings, while at the same time making sure that his kids are still safely following him like little ducklings following their mother.

 

Nightfall is generous. They smile; they greet; they wave. Jongin accepts letters while Chanyeol allows a few autographs. Sehun thanks them for the bountiful food on his hands and Kyungsoo gives them a curt nod. The fans yell and scream accordingly. _“I love you oppa!”, “Impregnate me!” “Kyungsoo oppa, look at me!” “Sehun-ah, I cooked those myself!”_ The messages range from adorable to downright crazy, but the guys still have their trademark smiles pasted on their faces.

 

“Chanyeol oppa, Chanyeol oppa,” A tug on the sleeves make Chanyeol look at the girl. She’s a short one, probably just below his shoulders, all pale and bulky. She has her short hair tucked properly behind her ear with a pink headband showing her eyeliner smothered eyes, tall nose and small plump lips. A wild smile decorates her face as soon as Chanyeol looks at her. It’s a bit scary, but Chanyeol knows better than to look scared. “Here,  have this...” She produces two transparent bottles with a violet-looking liquid inside.

 

“It’s freshly-squeezed grape juice. I made it myself this morning.” There’s that desperation in her voice that Chanyeol is very familiar with. He takes it from her and mutters his gratitude. “Share it with Jongin oppa, please?” She begs and Chanyeol wants to question it, but before he can even talk, Junmyeon is already hauling him away. “Only with Jongin oppa, okay?!” The girl yells and Chanyeol finds himself nodding to no one in the passenger seat in front of the van.

 

Chanyeol looks at the girl then at the two bottles on his hand. There is a Chanyeol imprinted on one and a Jongin on the other. They’re tied together with a white ribbon and a card.

 

_“In exchange for happiness, we do things we never thought we would do.”_

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow. He flips the card and the bottle, and then he shrugs.

 

He needs to watch the latest One Piece episode when he gets home.

 

 

Nightfall’s apartment is one of the huge ones located in Samsung Dong, Gangnam. It’s located on the 24th floor and easily has the most amazing view of the whole of Gangnam.

 

Or so Jongin believes.

 

They get home at 2 in the morning, not even bothering to turn on the lights in favour of seeing the busy city below them. Despite the wee hour of the morning, Gangnam is still as lively as ever. The traffic lights continue to dance among the dozens of car lights blinking rapidly as they wait for their turn to go. Windows of buildings are lit in a messy way, showing off the lifestyle of the rich and famous. Jongin can’t help being mesmerized by the view, like what happens to him every single time they get home after midnight.

 

Kyungsoo is the one who kills the vibe for him. Dead tired and impatient, Kyungsoo turns the light on and announces his retreat to his room. Sehun bids him goodnight before he heads to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. Junmyeon reiterates their schedule for the next day, or rather for the next few hours - band practice and concert tour preparation, before he retreats to his own room. Only Chanyeol stays in the living room with Jongin who is now finally able to taste the bitter and intoxicating combination of nicotine and tar on his lips.

 

It’s a spacious living room with a suede sofa chair bought at IKEA and a large abstract painting on one side of the wall and a tall décor table on the other. Instead of televisions, the single entertainment in the living room is the floor length windows that pane the entire area. Beside the living room, divided only by a mere rug, is the immaculately clean kitchen and the small white dining table with its white dining chairs.

 

“Not sleepy yet?” Chanyeol asks Jongin before he flops down on the sofa beside him. The two bottles from the fan are in his hand and Jongin merely looks at it before he nods at the drummer. “Me neither. Still buzzed by the huge caffeine intake for the day.” Jongin doesn’t respond to that. He never responds. He has always been a man of few words, opting to talk only when needed or when he’s in the mood.

 

“Oh by the way, a fan gave me this.” Chanyeol offers one of the bottles to Jongin. “It’s freshly-squeezed grape juice according to her.” Chanyeol makes an emphasis with his forefingers and middle fingers. “Told me to give the other bottle specifically to you.” He shows his own bottle to a confused Jongin before he encourages the guy to drink it with him. And really with all that jabbing in the ribs and the nudging on the shoulders, who is Jongin to refuse Chanyeol?

 

One gulp, two gulp, three gulp till all of the contents are gone.

 

It’s tasty, like real freshly squeezed grape juice.

 

Chanyeol licks his upper lip for any remnants of the juice and it easily renders Jongin speechless. He ruffles Jongin’s hair. “Time to sleep, Jonginnie. Wouldn’t want Junmyeon hyung to strangle us awake later.” Chanyeol smiles one last time before he throws his empty bottle on the trash can and makes his way to his room, the whisper of a thud ringing loudly in Jongin’s head.

 

Jongin thinks it’s high time he evaluates his coffee drinking choices.

 

Maybe after a few more cigarette sticks.

  


\-----

  


Sleep is a sporadic, fleeting activity.

 

In the master bedroom, Park Chanyeol curls and uncurls on his king size bed. His light brown hair is a mess as he tries to find the perfect position, ruining his silk baby blue pajamas. Oasis’ Champagne Supernova softly plays in the background along with Chanyeol’s grunts and the bed’s creaks. The window is open and the curtain sways with the wind, quite ferociously too.

 

In the room next to Chanyeol’s, Jongin is tossing and turning, blankets pushed on the floor, revealing a well-built upper body and furrowed eyebrows.  The smell of cigarettes clings to every inch of the room – on the mattress, the curtains, the bathroom. A small dim light at the end table is turned on, but it flicks on and off. Jongin sees nothing of this though.

 

And then, as if on cue, both men face upward, hands on both sides and open their mouth.

 

It happens fast. Mouths trying to gasp for air, body stretching upward as if being pulled by an invisible string, then it stops.

 

Jongin and Chanyeol finally succumb to the pull of sleep.

  


 

\-----

  


 

Jongin wakes up to the sound of frying pans clanking and Oasis’ Champagne Supernova. He grunts and pushes himself to a sitting position, hands rubbing the remnants of sleep away from his tired eyes. It’s going to be a long and tiring day at the studio today and he mentally prepares a checklist of things to do – buy another pack of cigarettes (Who’d think that Marlboro Mints taste nice?), pick Monggu at ‘rents and buy that new Stephen King book. With eyes semi-closed, he slowly walks toward the bathroom in an attempt to clean himself up.

 

Meanwhile in Jongin’s room, the drummer is struggling to find where he left his phone. The ringing sound of the alarm is just annoying as fuck and Chanyeol really feels like killing whoever invented the alarm. With eyes closed, he taps his bed with both hands, head buried under the pillow. He ends up on the floor by the time he’s found his phone. It’s beneath the bed for reasons unknown to Chanyeol. He grunts before ruffling his already messy hair, eyes still closed.

 

Chanyeol looks at the mirror on his wall as Jongin looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. The two scream at the same time, eyes wide, face inching closer to the mirror, disbelieving of what they see. Panic begins. It shows with how they touch themselves - their hair, their skin, their arms, their chests, even their penises. Then comes the brain signalling them to move. Chanyeol comes running out of his room just as Jongin does the same. They meet halfway, in the still empty living room of their apartment and there it is.

 

Chanyeol is Jongin and Jongin is Chanyeol.

 

Loud screams, touches here and there and the rush of footsteps in the living room.

 

“What the hell is this all about?!”

 

Junmyeon is a cranky person in the morning. He’s already dressed for the day, a comb in his hand and an angry expression on his face. He has yet to drink his first coffee for the day, this better be good.

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Chanyeol! He-“

 

“Jongin is me!”

 

Chanyeol and Jongin are pointing at each other, touching each other, eyes enlarged and mouth talking way too fast for Junmyeon to understand.

 

“Hyung, you need to believe me. I’m Jongin!” Chanyeol says. “I don’t know what happened, but I’m Chanyeol”, Jongin says.

 

Junmyeon feels a migraine coming. He has no time for crap like this. He looks at the two squarely, comb pointed in their direction.

 

“Look, I don’t know what kind of drug you guys are on, but you two better get your act straight before we leave this house, you understand?!” The reprimand in his voice is enough for the two to remember how brutally strict Junmyeon can be when needed. Chanyeol nods with Jongin’s head and Jongin merely shrugs with Chanyeol’s body. “Wake the others up. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes.”

 

Jongin tuts his tongue, but does the task nevertheless. It’s Chanyeol who has a hard time acting like an adult that he really is. Jongin who keeps on sneaking glances at Chanyeol, unaware of how the other two members who just woke up are looking at him. Chanyeol merely glares at him before snapping a _“The fuck are you looking at? Eat your breakfast.”_ at the other band members. He grabs Jongin by the wrist and drags him to the latter’s room, immediately putting a cigarette between his fingers and deftly lighting it up with his trusty lighter.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jongin takes the vice stick from Chanyeol and throws it into the nearest trash can. “You can’t smoke as long as you’re in my body.” He confiscates the pack of cigarette on the table and scowls at Chanyeol.

 

“But I need to smoke.” Chanyeol frowns. “It helps me calm down.”

 

“Look, I don’t know what happened to us. But you’re not smoking with that body. That’s final.”

 

“Goddamn.” Chanyeol kicks the bed in annoyance. He starts biting his fingernails as he sits himself on the unfixed bed. “This is batshit crazy.” Legs start to jiggle. “How the hell did we interchange with each other? This only happens in the movies.” Teeth start to bite on chapped lips.

 

“Let’s be rational about this.” Jongin sits beside Chanyeol and rubs his hands on his legs to calm himself down. They’re too close. Way too close for comfort. “Did you meet anyone yesterday? I don’t know…a crazy fan? Someone suspicious-looking?”

 

Chanyeol tries to remember what happened to them yesterday. It was such a jam-packed schedule; he can’t even remember what he ate for lunch. Practice in the afternoon, gig at Underground Milk then radio show with Yixing hyung. He didn’t interact with anybody suspicious, unless there was something in the food he and Sehun bought. But then how did this happen?

 

“It’s impossible the ahjumma at the restaurant would have known us; we wore the usual gears.” Chanyeol explains, fingers fidgeting against white bedsheet. Jongin pries his hand away from the bedsheet before offering his own thoughts.

 

"We were together the entire day. When we were at Underground Milk the only thing I ate was the food you and Sehun bought..." Jongin stops to collect his thoughts. "We didn't meet anyone crazy during Yixing hyung's show...."

 

"The fans! It could have been the fans!" Jongin stands up so fast it renders Chanyeol surprised. He paces from left to write with his left arm supporting his right arm as he firmly puts his fingers on his mouth, thumbing them in the process.

 

It's the first time he has been inside the real Jongin's room and the smell of cigarettes just clings to every corner of the room. It's not as messy as he assumed it would be though what with the lack of clothes all over the floor and posters messily plastered on mint colored walls. Apart from the charcoal colored curtains and a digital photo frame that show photos of Nightfall at different gigs and his family, the room is mostly blessed with mahogany furniture, a personal purchase from the real Jongin himself when they got their first pay under Rye and Oats. Near the door there's a trash can filled with crumpled papers and an empty bottle…

 

"Isn't this what we drank last night?!"

 

Jongin inspects the empty bottle for any signs while walking towards Chanyeol on the bed. There are still a few drops of grape juice, but it's the small sticker at the bottom of the bottle that gets his curiosity. Both Chanyeol and Jongin squint at the tiny white sticker plastered at the bottom.

 

_'Intercambio Potion_

_Made exclusively for fans, by the fans_

_by Rising Stars'_

 

Beside the texts is a small drawing of two chibis - one with drumsticks between his fingers and the other a guitar hanging on his neck, presumably Jongin and Chanyeol.

 

"It's a fucking potion!" Chanyeol rages. He rakes his fingers through his hair as a sign of frustration, teeth gritting against chapped lips. Meanwhile, Jongin tries to remember the girl who gave it to him.Short hair, tan skin, smothered eyes…Nightfall has their fair share of sasaengs, but it’s the first time Jongin has seen the girl in their fanclubs’ usual shenanigans.

 

“I shouldn’t have taken the drinks from her.” Jongin feels extremely bad. He should have heeded Junmyeon’s warning. _“Don’t take food or drinks from the fans. For all you know, they could put poison in it and kill you.”_ Nightfall merely laughed at their manager. How could the fans do it to them? They love Nightfall. “I put us in this messed-up situation.” He plops on the bed and covers his face with his hand, as if this would cover all the shame and guilt in his mind. How will he explain this to the rest of the band? To Junmyeon hyung? To the management? Hell, how can he explain this to Dara?

 

At the side lines, Chanyeol looks at the exasperated expression on Jongin's face. They both don't like this. Who does anyway? It pains him to see his....band member take all the blame. He can worry about the repercussions of his next actions later, but for now the real Chanyeol needs him.

 

Without warning, Chanyeol carefully lifts Jongin's hands away from his face, face just inches away from  the said member. "Moping won't help. Let's just figure out how to fix this." Chanyeol's bug eyes stare intently at Jongin's almond eyes and it feels weird.

 

It's weird how Chanyeol smiles at Jongin and sees himself. And how Jongin looks at Chanyeol and sees himself. Except, beyond all the physical limitations of their situation, they both know that something between them is changing. Subconsciously anyway.

 

Jongin takes Chanyeol's hand and together they think of a plan to fix the whole thing.

 

But not before Chanyeol lights up a cigarette and smells it severely before he pulverizes it on the ashtray.

  


 

\-----

  


 

The plan is easy.

 

Attend band practice, then hunt down Rising Stars during lunch break. Whoever this Rising Stars is, she should know how to fix this....whatever this thing that happened to them.

 

This is why Chanyeol finds himself splashing water on his face in the toilet. Kyungsoo’s called for a ten minute break and he’s instinctively grabbed the pack of cigarettes in his bag only to belatedly realize that he can't. Not until he's back in his own body. Looking in the mirror, Chanyeol still can't believe he's in, well, the real Chanyeol's body now.

 

It's like some higher being is trying to play with their lives.

 

Chanyeol feels the roughness of his own skin, calloused fingertips brushing through pale, pale skin. He starts with his arms, touching every bit of his tattoo. He has always wanted to do it. The strokes of the tattoo and the etch of it on his arms feels exhilarating. He can almost imagine how painful it felt when the ink started digging through his skin and how the blood oozed out and blotched the tissue papers. Then the fingertips move upward, examining the neck and the adam's apple bobbing up and down with every gulp. Then a few more climb up. There's a slight moustache growing and it pricks,but Chanyeol merely takes notice of the pain as he touches, ever so carefully, his red, plump lips. It’s smooth despite the dryness. It's crazy how he has dreamt of touching these lips for years now and he's touching it now in an unimaginable scenario.

 

It's crazy how he's in the body of the one he likes.

 

"Dude, you okay? You haven't been yourself since this morning." A bored Sehun asks as he enters the toilet room with a bag of opened chips on hand.

 

_It's because I'm not myself, you fucktard._

 

"Yeah, I'm okay." He dabs tissue on his face and claps Sehun in the back before going back to the studio. Sehun knows there's something different, but alas his junk food is the most important thing in the world for now.

 

"Jeez Jongin, if you're not in the mood to practice, then we are." Kyungsoo's voice is dark. He's glaring at Jongin when Chanyeol and Sehun arrive in the studio. Jongin is slouched on the floor, eyes looking at nothing, but the floor. Kyungsoo is standing on his position, right in the middle with his right hand curled around the mic stand. "Stop wasting our time with your uselessness."

 

To say that Jongin has been terrible since they got to the studio is an understatement. He plays like he has never touched a guitar before. Fingers barely pressing through the thick wires and fingers fumbling through strings unprofessionally. To top it all of, he keeps on blundering with his parts, playing Chanyeol's parts instead of his. Sehun merely shrugs, thinking it's just one of those days. Sehun offers him words of encouragement and nods of sympathy, but Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo has never been one to tolerate mediocrity.

 

And really who can blame Kyungsoo when nobody knows about their "body swap" (as Jongin opted to call it) except the two of them? The real Chanyeol has never played any instrument apart from the drums. Of course, he wouldn't know how to play a fucking guitar. Unlike the real Jongin who managed to get a few drumming lessons back in college. It's a far cry from the original drummer's skills, but if the other members even realize it, they don't complain about it.

 

"Give him a break, Soo. It's obvious these two fought last night." Sehun casually says, grabbing a water bottle on the side and drinking it. Kyungsoo looks at the gaping reactions of Jongin and Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol raises his hands and vehemently waves at Kyungsoo while Jongin merely lets his eyebrows do the talking for him.

 

"Fix it before I fix you." is the last thing Kyungsoo says before he talks to Junmyeon about the rest of their schedule for the day. Sehun cackles. "Let him be." Jongin and Chanyeol share a glance with each other.

 

"We're so screwed."

  


 

\-----

  


 

Jongin and Chanyeol find themselves travelling north to a certain shop in Myeong-dong.

 

A quick browse through thousands of  Daum cafes lead them to believe that Rising Stars’ office is somewhere here in the heart of Myeong-dong with its hustle and bustle at any time of the day.

 

Donning thin fitted shirts, face masks, and baseball caps, who would ever think members of the famous Nightfall are walking along the bustling streets of Myeong-dong? It's lunch time, yet the streets are still crowded as ever and the shops busy as ever. Different languages come out of the sales crews' mouths, dependent on the nationality of the people near them.

 

"What's the address again?" Chanyeol asks, fingers digging on the pockets of his jeans. It's awfully hot for a lunch time and he belatedly realizes he should have brought water with him.

 

"Above a Nature Republic shop..."

 

"Which of them? There's like fucking a lot of them?!" Chanyeol exclaims, hands raised to reiterate his concern. From where they stand, there are already four Nature Republic shops. And that's not counting the Nature Republic shops at the far end of the street. It's fucking 12 o' clock and they only ate lousy convenience store kimbap for lunch, don't tell him he needs to spend the rest of his lunch time looking for a sasaeng fan?! That's just outrageous! That…

 

Jongin grabs his hand and leads him to the nearest Nature Republic.

 

"Come on now, we need to find her, so we can finally get our bodies back."

 

...actually feels good.

 

The way Jongin grabs Chanyeol's hand has him panicking. What if he has sweaty hands? Rough hands? What if Jongin can feel the erratic beating of his heart through his palm? What if... Jongin squeezes his hand reassuringly and he has to look up to see Jongin's smile to calm himself down.

 

If there's one good thing this situation gave Chanyeol, it's the rare opportunity to actually be with Jongin.

 

"There's nothing upstairs. It's our stockroom." The Nature Republic sales crew informed them. Jongin and Chanyeol bow before they go to the next Nature Republic store. It's like a chain reaction of disappointments. The second Nature Republic turned out to have a nail shop upstairs while the third has a porn DVD shop on their second level.

 

"I have a couple of Maria Ozawa on stock...." The seller, a bearded man roughly in his late 30s, maniacally shoves a couple of DVDs to Chanyeol and Jongin. Jongin awkwardly laughs as he shakes his head, but the man is insistent. He gets a couple more DVDs from the stalls and recommends it to Chanyeol. "This one is Leah Dizon's latest DVD..."

 

It piques Jongin's interest because he never knew Leah Dizon started doing pornography? Race car model, yes. But porn star? That's definitely interesting.

 

"I got a couple more at the back..." The seller grabs Jongin by the hand, but Chanyeol yanks his hands away from the member before they could even walk. "We really don't have time for this." Chanyeol's voice is stern and his eyes serious. The seller backs away just in time for Chanyeol to grab Jongin's arms and take him out of the shop.

 

They're already a few meters away from the shop when they hear the shop doorbell clang and the seller's voice ring in the otherwise silent corridor.

 

"Hey, aren't you Nightfall members?!"

 

The two exchanges a look before they look back at the seller. "Jongin, right?" The seller moves closer to them, squinting to make sure his calculations are correct. He's about done calculating the amount of money he could get from the press by selling this piece of information when Jongin and Chanyeol runs away from the place.

 

"You think he'd tell the press?"

 

Jongin asks as soon as they're out of the building. He can feel his heartbeat accelerate at the thought of a scandal. Junmyeon has warned them about scandals. _"One scandal and Nightfall is out, you guys understand?"_ He puts his hands on his face. This is it, the finale to their so-called adventure.

 

"Pics or it didn't happen. Nobody would believe him."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Definitely." Chanyeol reassures Jongin with a smile before he refocuses on their objective. "We have 10 minutes more till we need to go back to the studio."

 

Jongin nods and together they head to the last Nature Republic in the area. It’s located in a small alley cramped with different fashion shops. Chanyeol and Jongin fix their baseball caps and masks to better hide themselves. It’s too crowded for their liking, but that’s Myeong-dong for you.

 

“We can’t afford to be seen, Jongin-ah,” Jongin reminds Chanyeol who is busy checking his phone out. This Nature Republic needs to be the right place or else they’ll never be able to go back to their true selves. Chanyeol merely nods.

 

“Sehun managed to cancel the rest of our schedules for the day.”

 

“What?” It’s not as if Jongin doesn’t like anybody else from the group to know, but he’s so sure nobody would understand their situation. Junmyeon didn’t want to listen and for sure, Kyungsoo would consider the whole thing as one big lie.

 

“I explained our situation to Sehun.” Chanyeol starts as he tries to walk past a group of French tourists ogling at a bunch of stuff toy displays.

 

“He wouldn’t believe at first, but the practice confirmed it to him.” Jongin’s eyebrows encroached at that.

 

“Dude, you don’t even know how to hold a 2/2 beat in the guitar.” Chanyeol’s husky laughter is melody in Jongin’s ears, but he wouldn’t physically say that. Jongin pouts at that as he playfully punches Chanyeol.

 

“You’re just lucky I taught you how to play drums before.”

 

“You did? I thought I was just really good at everything.”

 

It’s Jongin turn to punch Chanyeol now.

 

They look at each other in the eye and laugh.

 

Soon, they arrived at the Nature Republic shop. It’s full of foreigners and Chanyeol and Jongin stand out among the crowd of foreigners with their good looks and tall demeanors. They can hear a group of Japanese girls whisper about them. “Are they idols? Go, ask for his number!” One Japanese pushes her friend, but said friend just hides behind her friends.

 

“Ahjumma, do you know how can we get upstairs?” Jongin asks. The store branch manager is a lady in her late 30s and it’s obvious in the lines beneath her eyes despite the thick BB cream. She smiles, a devilish one. “Are you one of the crazy customers of Baekhyun?”

 

She scrutinizes Jongin and Chanyeol up and down, sizing them up the same way she always does with the rest of Baekhyun's customers. Jongin and Chanyeol look at each other before they offer a blank face to the woman. With a final stern look, she clicks her tongue and beckons the boys to follow her.

 

"You're lucky I actually need to get stocks in our stockroom." She tells her staff she'll just go to the stockroom before she checks her pockets for the key. "Good thing, you're good-looking boys..."

 

The ahjumma leads them out of the store and out of the alley. Jongin and Chanyeol exchange glances every now and then, as if questioning the ahjumma's intentions. She leads them at another alley, the one after the alley they just went to.

 

"They think managing a branch in Myeong-dong is so fun." The ahjumma mutters more to herself than to the boys. "Your stockroom is on another alley because of the cramped spaces." She clicks her tongue once again as she stops in front of two doors.

 

"Climb the stairs till the 4th floor. Baekhyun is at 4018." Ahjumma instructs the boys. Reluctantly, Jongin and Chanyeol thank the ahjumma and bow at her before they climb the stairs.

 

It's an old building and the smell of smoke reeks in the entire corridor. There are vandalism on the walls and the stairs too steep and too narrow. Chanyeol and Jongin carefully make their way upstairs in silence. But their minds race with so much thoughts.

 

Why does the girl have a guy's name? What does the ahjumma mean by crazies? Is this person hiding something dangerous to be located in such a place? Is this even safe?

 

They reach 4018 with its pale blue door and fading golden door knob. There's a package in front of the door with a blinding FRAGILE sticker plastered on it. Jongin and Chanyeol look at each other before nodding, a signal that they're ready.

 

It's Chanyeol who knocks.

 

Two times, three times.

 

Yet there's still no reaction.

 

"Maybe we got the wrong address?" Jongin quips. Chanyeol shakes his head and asks Jongin to check the internet for further information. They're in the middle of stalking through Daum cafes when the door opens with a bang, squishing the box between the door and the wall.

 

"Girls, for the umpteenth time, I'm not yet open for business! Do you think..." Jongin and Chanyeol are greeted by a small woman (man? - they're still uncertain) with ash brown bowl cut haircut. The person's eyes are distracted as he checks the source of the loud bang and sees that his package is now damaged. "Shit! Shit! Who put this here?! Goddamnit!"

 

The two take in the sight in front of them. The voice of the person is just a few octaves higher than theirs, but they're sure he's a man now. There's a growing stubble on his face and his lips are chapped. They take in his clothes - oversized shirt that hangs awkwardly on just one shoulder, cotton striped bottoms and polka dotted socks.

 

"These things are expensive! You shouldn't have left it here, do you even know how much-" He exclaims as he opens the box and peers through the different sets of jars carefully stacked inside it. Jongin and Chanyeol stare at him enough to see the changes in his face when he realizes who's looking at him. "-this cost. OH SHOOT."

 

The reaction of the man is more than enough for them to confirm that he is the person they are looking for. Baekhyun moves so fast, the Nightfall members would have lost him if Jongin didn't pull the door immediately. "Not so fast, Baekhyun-shii," he says as they force themselves inside his house.

 

There's a strong smell of bath soap and citrus fruits clinging on the wall as Jongin and Chanyeol take in the mess in their surroundings. There are used cups and kitchen utensils on the small dining table while the kitchen is filled with vegetables and meat. It seems like Baekhyun was in the middle of cooking something when they arrived. The television turned on in the living room is playing a live show of M Countdown and the sound of Bangtan Boys' Save Me plays in the surround-sound audio system installed in the house. The walls are filled with Nightfall posters; it's quite creepy for Chanyeol and Jongin to see a room full of their faces.

 

"Jongin? Chanyeol?" Baekhyun panics. "Are you guys really here...in my room?!" He almost drops the package on the floor, but Chanyeol catches it for him. He mutters his gratitude to Chanyeol before he drops the package to the nearest table and ogles at the two.

 

“Are you Rising Stars?” Jongin is all about pure business. He takes the sticker he took from the bottle out of his pocket and shows it to Baekhyun. The change in Baekhyun’s facial expression clearly shows his intentions. From pure confusion to pure fear. His eyes enlarge when they meet Jongin’s and Chanyeol’s and then he tries to flee.

 

The small space in his apartment works to his disadvantage. Jongin is quick to stop him, pulling him by the arms and dragging him to the living room.

 

“I suppose that answers are question.” Chanyeol sits on the center table in front of Baekhyun while Jongin stands on the side, completely blocking Baekhyun from fleeing. Baekhyun perspires like there’s no tomorrow. He’s agitated just by looking at the two Nightfall members.

 

Baekhyun has always dreamt of meeting Nightfall, especially Jongin and Chanyeol – his biases, but not in this way. He’s dreamt of meeting them in a fancy dinner, sipping wine while chatting about their lives. He’s dreamt of wearing a pretty dress while giggling at a joke Chanyeol says to him.

 

Not like this. Inside his messy apartment when he’s wearing something similar to rags, being cornered like a mice who got caught stealing cheese from the refrigerator.

 

“Wa-why are you here?” Baekhyun tries not to stutter to hide his fear. “Ho-ho-how do you know me?” But his fear is obvious with every word that gets out of his mouth. Sweat accumulates on his forehead as he stares at the two beautiful boys in front of him.  Never has he imagined he’ll talk to Nightfall up close like this.

 

“Well, something happened between us, right Jongin-ah?” Chanyeol says to Jongin and Baekhyun cranes his head to see Jongin nod. “Something that you know…” Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol takes out a familiar sticker from his jeans pocket. “…right, Rising Stars?”

 

Baekhyun panics at the sight of his own business sticker with its famed two shining stars in all their glorious bright yellow color. How did Chanyeol and Jongin find out? And what do they mean that something happened? Does that mean his latest experiment actually…worked?

 

“I don’t think I understand what you mean…” He feigns. Chanyeol gives Jongin the sticker and Jongin scoots closer to Baekhyun. “You gave me two bottles at last night’s recording, right?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows encroach; he was so sure he gave the bottles to Chanyeol…

 

“You told me to specifically give it to Jongin…” Jongin continues to say. “It was against company rules, but I relented because you looked like a fairly ordinary girl…”

 

“But turns out you’re a sick boy who likes to play experiment, huh?” Jongin has his hands curled around Baekhyun’s neck by now and Baekhyun is trying not to choke, trying not to panic, but the hatred in Jongin’s eyes is too scary. He tries to back away, but Jongin’s hold on his neck only tightens. Out of instinct, he pats Jongin continuously, signalling Jongin to ease his hold on him.

 

Chanyeol is the one who pulls Jongin away from Baekhyun. “Stop it, Chanyeol hyung.” Jongin grunts and smashes his fist on the wall instead. It leaves a small crack on Baekhyun’s wall that got Baekhyun mentally computing for the repair cost.

 

“I’m going to ask you nicely, Baekhyun-shi.” Chanyeol doesn’t sit, favouring the fact that he is looking down on Baekhyun instead. “What did you put on that grape juice you gave Chanyeol hyung?” Chanyeol is all serious business and Baekhyun knows that he is the real Jongin and the real Jongin doesn’t hesitate to hurt people.

 

“I…” Baekhyun starts. “What I gave you isn’t really grape juice. It’s a potion.” Baekhyun looks at the glaring figures before him. “An intercambio potion to be exact.”

 

“What the hell is an intercambio potion?” Chanyeol replies in anger. Baekhyun whimpers in response, eyes crinkling in the process. “It’s a body swapping potion…” He points out at the different bottles set up on his work table, sizes and colors ranging from biggest to smallest and from brightest to darkest. “I’m a thaumaturge.”

 

“A tomb-what?” There’s irritation in Jongin’s voice as he plops down on the chair across Baekhyun’s.

 

“A thaumaturge. A mage. A wizard.” Baekhyun exasperatedly says. “I side line on making potions for delusional fangirls and fanboys.” He points at his workplace and the list of clients he needs to satisfy on his phone’s memo.

 

“So you’re telling me magic is real?” Chanyeol manages to snort.

 

“Well considering what happened to you two, I don’t suppose you actually believe it, huh?”

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to be sour. It’s one thing that he’s cornered by his two most favourite Nightfall members, but it’s another when people actually make fun of his powers. It’s as if they’re mocking his ancestors and his culture. He glares at Jongin and Chanyeol, challenging them to actually refute him. Jongin and Chanyeol only look at each other before they tell Baekhyun the long-awaited command.

 

“Break the spell!” Jongin commands. “Whatever the hell you did and why you did it, it doesn’t matter anymore. Just break the spell!” He grabs Baekhyun by the shirt and shakes him. Chanyeol tries to pull Jongin off, but the desperation is finally cracking Jongin’s stupor.

 

What if they get stuck like this forever? What if they never get back to their true selves? Does that mean the end for Nightfall? And what about Dara noona? Dara will surely worry when she finds out the crazy mess they managed to put themselves into.

 

“I can’t break the spell!”

 

This makes Jongin and Chanyeol stop what they’re doing.

 

“What do you mean you can’t break the spell? You made the fucking spell! Of course you can fix it!” Chanyeol shouts.

 

“I don’t have an antidote for it yet.” Baekhyun starts to explain. “It was an experiment that came from a client’s idea. I didn’t actually think it would work. I’m really sorry. I really am.”

 

“So you’re telling us you gave us an experimental potion?” Chanyeol rages. “And you’re not sure if we can go back to our original selves? Is that it, huh?” Baekhyun finds his throat dry, so he nods instead.

 

“I will kill this motherfucking midget.” Chanyeol screams. The first punch lands in Baekhyun’s stomach. Then the second lands on his face. He cringes at the biting hurt on his skin, but he knows he deserves it. If he’s in their position, he’d react like that too.

 

“How can you be so fucking irresponsible!”

 

One blow, two blows, three blows.

 

Baekhyun’s skin is almost numb from the pain, but the taste of iron is evident in his mouth. He touches the side of his mouth and feel the dried blood at the side of his mouth. Chanyeol isn’t done punching him yet, but he can already feel his eyes closing on its own.

 

“Cut it out!” Jongin pulls the raging Chanyeol off the chair. He throws Jongin to the side as he checks if Baekhyun is okay. “Punching him won’t do us any good.” He brushes his fingers through his thick hair, pulling at the strands to calm himself down. “We need to be rational about this.”

 

Jongin pulls Baekhyun up. “Can you make an antidote?”

 

It is possible, but it would be hard. Antidotes are always harder to make than potions. Baekhyun silently ponders the ingredients he may need for the antidote, but Jongin takes it as reluctance.

 

“Look, you _will_ help us.” Jongin scoots closer to Baekhyun. “Or I will report you to the police for illegal business transactions and attempted kidnapping of Nightfall members.”

 

“Believe me I can make this come true.” Jongin snickers and Baekhyun physically gulps. He knows Jongin is not one for lying. That and the fact that the real Chanyeol’s the son of a military chief. Of course, the guy can easily manipulate facts if he wants to.

 

But Baekhyun has his pride to uphold. Sure, he may have put them in this messy situation, but he wouldn’t want to be known as the first imprisoned thaumaturge in the country due to illegal usage of it. Such practice is already questionable in itself; he wouldn’t put the rest of the thaumaturgy community in danger with this slight blunder.

 

“You don’t need to threaten me. I intend to help you without the threat.” The other personality of Baekhyun is finally out. He glares at Jongin then at Chanyeol before he pushes himself off the sofa and makes his way to his work table.

 

Different bottles with a variety of liquids and other chemical compounds are properly placed on one side while a computer and notebook filled with scribbles are located on the other. Baekhyun grabs his cup of coffee and takes a sip at it. He has been wondering if the Intercambio potion worked, but now that he’s got the confirmation he’s been waiting for (albeit not in this kind of case, of course), he has more reason to work on the antidote fast.

 

“I’ve been experimenting on the antidote already since the first time I’ve made the potion.” Baekhyun suddenly explains. He grabs a bottle filled with steaming orange liquid and shows it to Chanyeol and Jongin. The Nightfall members’ eyebrows furrow at the sight. “It’s almost working,” Baekhyun says. “ _Almost_. It’s still lacking a single ingredient which I’m still trying to find out.”

 

“So when will you be able to finish it?” Chanyeol asks. There’s obvious fear laced in his voice and Baekhyun feels extremely bad that he’s the one who gave it to him. It was never his intention to do so. The fan wanted to fulfil her ship dreams and Baekhyun was desperate for the money. How else can he afford the rent cost for the month? The demand for magic isn’t really a lot, considering how out of this world it is for many. His market are only the crazy, desperate fangirls who cling to almost everything just to make their delusional dreams come true. The girl paid for the potion and for the delivery. Baekhyun didn’t even think twice because he needed the money. The girl was generous enough to pay a big amount; he never thought it would work, so he gave it, disguised as a girl this time.

 

But then it actually worked.

 

And now, Chanyeol and Jongin, his favourite Nightfall members, are here, inside his house, to try and turn things around.

 

“I can’t promise you anything, but I will try to fix it as soon as possible.”

 

“Is there a chance that we will be like this forever?” Jongin asks.

 

Baekhyun can’t even dare look at him in the eye when he says, “I’ll see what I can do.”

  


 

\-----

  


 

“What do we do now?”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol fix their caps and face masks the moment they reach the public area. It’s almost two in the afternoon already when they reach the center of Myeong-dong, but the throng of shoppers are still heavy. Chanyeol looks around, hunger pangs calling his brain for action. There aren’t a lot of restaurants in Myeong-dong, so the food carts will do. He looks at Jongin who is busy texting someone on his phone and decides to buy two orders of deokbokki.

 

Jongin is done talking on his phone when Chanyeol reaches him from the other side of the street, with two orders of deokbokki on his hands. Jongin mutters his gratitude to Chanyeol and together they eat their lunch in silence. It seemed like Baekhyun is true to his words when he said he’s going to try to make an antidote and they know there’s no other way, but to believe in the thaumaturge.

 

But still, what if they’re stuck in each other’s bodies forever? What will they do? What will happen to Nightfall? What will happen to their lives? True, this incident has given the real Jongin a chance to be closer to the real Chanyeol, but this is not how he would want to be closer to the real Chanyeol. There are other ways…

 

“Hey Jongin…” Jongin places his now empty carton inside the trash can. “Do you think you could do me a favour?” He looks at Chanyeol with earnest that just makes the latter melt in a pile of goo inside. Chanyeol throws his trash too and nods at Jongin. How can he ever say no to Jongin?

 

“Dara wants to meet me, well you, at her art café because she needs help with some of the new paintings…”

 

“You do know that she’s just saying that to meet you, right?” Chanyeol attempts for humor.

 

He grins at Jongin to ease the tension and Jongin merely grins back at him. It’s like a given agreement that they’d help each other cope up with the sudden changes in their world. Chanyeol doesn’t like Dara, but Jongin likes her, so he really can’t do anything about it, can he?

 

A very beautiful senior back in college, Dara has always been popular in their little group, attending their little soiree way before they went mainstream. What started out as simple friendship bloomed into a secret romance between Dara and the real Chanyeol and now the real Jongin is stuck to seeing them together every now and then. Nowadays, Dara runs an art café in Hongdae where she features paintings of struggling artists and serves good coffee to the interested few.

 

“Come on man, humor her for me,” Jongin pleads. Chanyeol cackles at the sight and just listlessly nods at his friend.

 

“You need to practice your drumming skills in return though.”

 

“Call!”

  


 

 

\-----

 

 

 

Berries Café is a small café in one of the small corners of Hongdae. Chanyeol looks up at the red wooden sign hanging on the building with its cursive Berries logo with a drop of berries on the side. He sighs; he has never really liked seeing Dara.

 

There’s simply something about her that unnerves Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s there.

 

“Oppa!” A petite lady with long blonde hair comes rushing towards Chanyeol, her beautiful white lace dress flowing in an elegant manner and her high heels clicking against the pavement. There’s a huge smile on her face and Chanyeol has half the heart to respond with an equally big smile on his face.

 

_Always remember, Jongin. How would the real Chanyeol react to this?_

 

Chanyeol walks towards the woman and embraces her as warmly as he can, all awkward limbs and blank expressions. Dara is a beautiful lady; she has always been, which is why it pains him even more to see her like this with her wide eyes staring up at him the way she would for the real Chanyeol.

 

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for an hour now!" She demands, a frown on her face. Chanyeol makes a face and apologizes to her, promising her not to be late again. Somewhere inside Chanyeol, he wonders if this is how the real Chanyeol is to his girlfriend and if he'll ever be on the other end of this very same treatment, what would he do?

 

He'd probably understand the real Chanyeol, that's what he would do.

 

Dara pouts at him and yanks him towards the very end of the coffee shop where the windows are wide and the people are less. Two cups of coffee are ready on the table and Dara sits across Chanyeol and begins ranting about some silly request she's managed to get from a client. She says it while distractedly browsing through a fashion magazine and sipping her coffee, not even bothering once to look at Chanyeol.

 

At this perspective, Chanyeol can already see a glimpse of their relationship.

 

"Why would anyone even force an artist to change one part of their painting just because he didn’t like how a miniscule part was painted? Ugh, this client is just being an ass on purpose!" Dara exclaims. She looks at Chanyeol for the first time since they sat together and manages to see Chanyeol staring back at her. Her eyebrows twitch together while Chanyeol coughs loudly.

 

"You okay, Yeol?" Dara stands and puts her hands on Chanyeol's forehead without warning, making Chanyeol move backward instinctively before remembering that hey, he has an act to get together! Chanyeol shrugs and tells her he’s okay.

 

"Just a rough day, noona," He says, hoping it would be enough for his girlfriend.

 

"Oh? Why? Jongin troubles?" She casually says. There's a sudden shift in the atmosphere and Chanyeol aches to understand what she means by 'Jongin troubles’, but how can he ask that without seemingly being weird. Does Chanyeol have issues with him? Does Dara know something the real Jongin should know?

 

"Jongin troubles?" He echoes the question. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes mask the curiosity in his voice. If Dara senses something different, she doesn't react which Chanyeol is thankful for. She sighs exasperatedly and drops the magazine on the table before dramatically flipping her hair.

 

"Dude, we've been best friends since college, I've pretty much memorized every nook and cranny of your emotionally constipated face," Dara raises her forefinger and twirls it in front of Chanyeol's face for emphasis. "That face you're making right now is your trademark 'I have problems with Jongin, but I can't voice it out at all' face."

 

Chanyeol frowns. That doesn't answer anything at all! And why is she addressing Chanyeol as her best friend, not as his boyfriend? He sighs and waves his hand, signalling the end of the conversation, but Dara just giggles.

 

"Come on, Yeol, I know I can be a brat, but noona always cares for you." There's a genuine smile on her face now, or as genuine as Chanyeol thinks it's going to be, as she grabs Chanyeol's hand, her tiny hands enveloping his equally big ones. Her hands feel soft and fragile against his callous hands, years of firmly holding the drumsticks as if his life depends on it obvious on his fingertips. "Did Jongin do something unnerving again?"

 

A group of high school girls enter the coffee shop, bringing with them their rowdy laughters and obnoxiously loud voices. It destroys the calmness in the coffee shop. Chanyeol pulls his hat downwards in an attempt to hide his face. The least he'd want now is unwanted attention from high school girls with high-pitched voices.

 

"Let's go," Dara pulls Chanyeol by the hand before the latter can even ask her where they are going. Dara signals her staff to take care of the store while she takes care of some personal matters. The staff glances at Chanyeol and Dara's intertwined hands before mechanically nodding at her boss. Don't couples normally hold hands? Why does the staff look like it's a big thing? The real Chanyeol and Dara have been going out for a year now; them holding hands shouldn't matter to the people surrounding them.

 

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol voices his concern the moment they're climbing the staircase already.

 

The Berries Cafe is located in a two-storey building, but Chanyeol has never gotten around to inspecting the entire vicinity, opting to stay inside Berries Cafe in the rare chance he's forced to visit said cafe with the real Chanyeol. The staircase is grand and placed in the middle of the entire building. The handrail is black painted metal while the staircase black painted steel. Each step they make on it echoes against the empty hallway and Chanyeol briefly wonders if it’s always this empty in this area. "I know how much you dislike crowds, so we can talk here," Dara stops in front of a door and punches in her house password. "Plus, I have a new painting I'd like you to see."

 

Dara's home is huge and absolutely cluttered. An abstract painting greets them from the door and Chanyeol can see a couple of miniature Hello Kitty plastic figurines by the console table in the hallway as he removes his shoes. Dara quickly dashes to her room, yelling something about making a quick call to her mother, leaving a confused Chanyeol in the hallway.

 

He’d never expected to go inside Dara's home when he agreed to meet with her this afternoon.

 

But then again, he never expected to be Chanyeol today either.

 

A leather chaise sofa is the first thing he sees the moment he reaches the living room. There's a huge TV screen plastered on the wall and a floor-length glass window on the other side of the room. Pieces of clothing are strewn all over the place as well as notepads scribbled with God knows what. Adjacent to the living room is the dining room connected to the kitchen. A bowl full of fruits is on the dining table while Chanyeol takes in the red and white tiles on the kitchen walls. The kitchen is basically bare and it’s obvious how Dara isn’t much of a cook.

 

“Hey, sorry it took so long,” Dara bellows from the other side of the house. “This thing is heavy.” Chanyeol runs to her and gets the huge canvas from her. As much as he dislikes her, his mother has always taught him to be a gentleman to women no matter what. Dara has changed to more comfortable clothes, opting to wear mismatched sportswear - bright red shirt and flashy blue jogging pants. Her hair is messily tied up and there’s a soft smile on her face as she helps Chanyeol haul the unfinished painting to the living room.

 

“You changed clothes. Aren’t you going back to the cafe?" He grunts as Dara gives him all of the weight of the painting while she gets the easel stand loitering by the side. "Ah no, I'm almost done with my shift anyway. Bom's there to man the crew, you know?" She grins at Chanyeol by the time they're done putting the painting on the easel stand.

 

Chanyeol is honestly not familiar with Bom apart from she's around the same age as Dara and has been with her for almost all her life, if her life being an infant inside her mother's womb should be counted. He's only seen her once when Dara came to one of their gigs with a flustered Bom beside her.

 

But now, looking at Dara's painting, he's pretty sure that it's Bom in the painting. Her long dark brown hair flows elegantly in the painting, strokes of shadows on it accentuated by different shades of brown and yellow. Her eyes, as big and as expressive as that of a cat and her lips a delicate plump of pink. She's wearing a white lace dress while her fingers are intertwined with another girl wearing a white lace dress that looks similar to...

 

"That's you." He points at the girl beside Bom in the painting and look at Dara. The latter merely offers him a small, shy smile as she rubs the nape of her neck. "Do you think she'll like it?" Like it? More like love it. Dara has always been a great painter, no doubt about it. Sure, she's a little bit of an eccentric, but all of them are. The combination of oil and pastel in the painting gives it a texture that makes it seem the painting has a life of its own. The expressions on their faces in the painting are absolutely beautiful; it’s like they’re the happiest people on earth. “I plan to give it to her this Friday, anniversary and all.”

 

“Anniversary? Of what?” As far as Chanyeol knows, their anniversary isn’t until next month and why would his girlfriend give a gift to another person? Dara frowns at him and puts her hands on her waist. “Chanyeol, you’re being weird. Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Chanyeol steps back before Dara’s hand can even touch his forehead. This causes Dara to just look more perplexed at Chanyeol.

 

“Okay, whatever your beef with Jongin is, get it out of your system or I’m forcing it out of you myself,” She tersely says.

 

Why does she keep on insisting Chanyeol has beef with Jongin? Why is everything related to Jongin?!

 

“Noona, I have nothing against Jongin! Why do you keep on insisting him?!”

 

“Maybe because you’re really fucking emotionally constipated over your bandmate?! I swear to god Chanyeol I will tell Jongin myself that you have a huge crush on him one of these days.” Dara rolls her eyes at Chanyeol and grabs two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She offers the bottle of water to Chanyeol who takes it mechanically. “Anyway, do you think she’ll like it? I’ve been meaning to give her something special, but you know how I suck at everything except painting…”

 

Dara’s words blur in the background as Chanyeol digests what she just said. Chanyeol has a crush on Jongin? He rubs a hand on his forehead and wonders how the fuck is that information even true. How can the real Chanyeol have a crush on him when he’s in a relationship with Dara?

 

“...was thinking of ordering pizza and-”

 

“Noona, aren’t you in a relationship with Chanyeol? I mean-me. Why would I like Jongin? We’ve been together for years now.”

 

Dara almost chokes on her water. She rubs excess water on her mouth and scowls at Chanyeol. “Dude, are you fucking high? Why would I go out with you when I’m not even into guys?” She puts the empty bottle of water on the end table and shows the plain silver band on her ring finger. “Weren’t you the one who help me choose our ring?”

 

She glares one last time at Chanyeol before he shakes her head and walks toward the kitchen all the while mumbling “Sehun must have put drugs in their food again”. Chanyeol is still reeling over the fact that Dara told him that Chanyeol, _the real Chanyeol_ , likes him. How can this be real? The real Chanyeol has never showed him any interests, or rather, _any_ interests he’s realized thus far. Chanyeol tries to rack his brain for any scenario that suggests that this is a fact, but he just can’t.

 

“Anyway,” Dara comes back from the kitchen and crosses her arms over her chest. “What did Jongin do that’s got your panties in a knot? You know, for a kid your age I still don’t understand why you just can’t confess to him. It’s been what?” She counts the numbers through her fingers. “Two years? Damn, that’s too long-”

 

But Chanyeol’s long gone. All he hears now is ‘two years’ repeating over and over in his mind. Two fucking years of Chanyeol having a crush on him and he didn’t even realize it whatsoever. Two years, that’s also the amount of time that Nightfall has started playing on various gigs. This doesn’t mean anything. It’s just absolutely confusing and he’s pretty sure Dara’s not the one who can provide him answers for his questions.

 

“Look. Noona, I need to go-” He collects his things from the center table and bids Dara farewell, uncaring of the perplexed expression on his noona’s face.

 

“Wait! Park Chanyeol! I am not done talking to you yet!”

 

But it just falls on deaf ears.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Kim Jongin absent-mindedly twirls the neon green lighter on his hand as he waits for the buzzer to light up so he can get his coffee. The gas inside the lighter sloshes with every turn and Jongin finds himself dazed, not by the lighter per se, but the three arrows on his wrist and the reality that he’s the one who owns it now.

 

It has been a wild day, to say the least. Sehun distracted Kyungsoo by asking him to do the groceries with him, a very lousy excuse, but nothing Kyungsoo would notice. Chanyeol is still with his Dara noona and god knows how he’s been praying the rest of the afternoon that Dara noona doesn’t do or say anything stupid, like for example, casually ask him about his massive crush over the real Jongin.

 

The flashing red light and vibration of the buzzer brings Jongin back to reality. He grabs the buzzer and marches towards the counter to collect his coffee. The barista, a young High School student, shakes as she gives Jongin his coffee. He thanks him and it’s more than enough for the girl to let out a muffled scream and duck her head behind the counter. Jongin chuckles and puts 10,000 won in the tip box.

 

Clearly, Jongin is not the most popular member for no reason at all.

 

He sips the iced caramel macchiato and is already making his way out of the coffee shop to go back to their apartment to spend the rest of the day there wallowing about his fate and wondering of the what ifs and the buts, when his phone rings.

 

It’s Chanyeol.

 

“Hello?” It’s still unnerving to hear his speaking voice from another source. “Chanyeol hyung, where are you? Can we meet?” There’s urgency in Chanyeol’s voice that alarms Jongin. “I’m going back to the apartment. Did something happen?” The sounds of the cars passing through the main streets of Seoul roar in the background, but Jongin can clearly hear the tension laced in Chanyeol’s voice. A few couple of girls see him and start pointing at him; he offers them a curt smile and puts the face mask on his face again.

 

“Let’s meet in the apartment. On my way there.”

  
  


Jongin has imagined a lot of plausible reasons behind Chanyeol’s strange call, like feeling something strange in his system, one of his original tattoos finally coming back to him, a fan holding him up in the subway, although that last one is the most alarming one for him, but not this.

 

“Dara told me something really funny…”

 

There are still beads of sweat trickling down Chanyeol’s forehead. His face mask and cap are thrown on the kitchen counter and his hair dishevelled by the summer wind. Jongin watches as Chanyeol tries to catch his breathe, body leaning on the kitchen counter for support as he grabs a glass and fills it with water for Chanyeol to drink. Chanyeol takes it and sips a little before he stares at Jongin again.

 

“She said something about being in a relationship with Bom noona which is odd in itself because from what I know you and Dara noona have been together for years now, right?”

 

The glass loudly clicks against the marble kitchen counter when Chanyeol places it. He looks pensive, as if gauging Jongin’s reaction. On any other occasion, Jongin would freak out that that is how he probably looks like when he's thinking, but Chanyeol just found out about one of his secrets. His important secrets that he’s tried so hard to hide.

 

"Well, you see..." Jongin tries to interject, but Chanyeol just continues speaking.

 

"She also said something really funny.” Chanyeol releases a self-depreciating laugh. The air between them is tense and Jongin prays and prays deep within him that Chanyeol doesn’t say what he’s dreading to hear.

 

“She kept on asking me if I have Jongin problems, you see,” Chanyeol touches the glass of water again, fingers running through the moisture, pushing it down till it all pools down on the granite. “And I didn’t really understand why would you have problems with me. I mean, I know I have the least pleasing personality next to Kyungsoo, but hyung I don’t think I ever annoyed you, you know?”

 

Jongin can feel the weight of Chanyeol’s rhetorical question for him, the underlying statement beneath it. He braces himself on the refrigerator door, fidgeting with a receipt plastered on it with the help of one of Sehun's souvenir magnets whenever they go abroad for a gig. The ink on the receipt has faded, a clear indication of how old it is already.

 

"You never annoyed me, Jongin. How could you..."

 

"She told me you like me, hyung," It's barely a whisper, but Jongin hears it loud and clear. There goes his secret for so many years, casually out in the open just because of some black magic blunder by a fan too desperate to make ends meet. He wants to be angry, to shout at the world and blame the universe for giving them such fate, but then again. Maybe this is fate giving him an opportunity to finally actually make a move and settle his feelings once and for all.

 

Jongin takes a breath and looks Chanyeol in the eyes.

 

"I do like you."

 

"What?"

 

"I said I do like you, Jongin. Ever since before the band started."

 

Chanyeol just stares at Jongin evenly. The entire apartment is quiet save for the traffic in the street below. Jongin watches as the precipitation in the water glass hits the marble kitchen counter and as Chanyeol's face morphs from one of wonder to one of frustration.

 

He shouldn't have said it. He should have kept his mouth shut. Of course, the real Jongin wouldn't care. He likes Sehun. He's liked Sehun all these years if any of their physical intimacies are any indication. Telling the real Jongin about his feelings now wouldn't matter; he should just help him with Sehun.

 

Jongin sighs and plasters a soft smile on his face. He crumbles the receipt and throws it on the nearby trash can. "You know what? Let's just forget this. It's not important.” He’s already walking away from the kitchen when he feels fingers wrap around his wrist. He looks up to see Chanyeol staring at him, as if pleading for him not to go.

 

“I don’t need your pity, Jongin. I know you like Sehun, so just-”

 

The loud laughter of Chanyeol is uncharacteristically loud for their situation. It catches Jongin off guard and absolutely irritated because it feels like the real Jongin is mocking him. His eyebrows furrow and he is ready to snap at him for belittling his feelings, but Chanyeol is quick to raise his hand as an apology.

 

“Sorry, hyung, but Sehun?! Seriously?” Chanyeol looks at him as if he insulted him. “Hyung, I still have some standards left with me, you know.”

 

“What? Aren’t you in a secret relationship with Sehun?” Jongin’s grip on Chanyeol’s wrist is loose now and he shakes in laughter. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows to Sehun. This is some new news to him.

 

“Hyung! Why would I even be in a relationship with that gluttonous pig?! I like you, hyung!”

 

The weight of the real Jongin’s confession is overpowered by the reality that the real Chanyeol’s been thinking wrongly all this time. But what about all those late night romantic dates? Those hearty meals Sehun cooks for Jongin and Jongin alone?

 

“Stop playing with me, Jongin! What about those meals he cooks for you?! And the way you cuddle in front of the television during movie night?!”

 

Jongin chuckles. “Hyung, you know how Sehun’s a frustrated cook, let alone his unwavering need for physical comfort."

 

It still doesn't make sense. 'Why would you like me, Jongin?"

 

"Why wouldn't I?"

 

The look on Chanyeol's face sends shiver down Jongin's spine. He sends an inquisitive glance towards Chanyeol, as if shy to make the first move. Chanyeol can feel heat crawl to his skin, reddening his cheeks and making his heart palpitate. What now?

 

And it's a very stupid question. Park Chanyeol, leader of popular band Nightfall, with heaps of women throwing themselves at him, doesn't even know what to do when he realizes that, amazingly, luckily, the person he likes also likes him back. It’s like they’re back in their original bodies.

 

Jongin makes the first move. His hand on Chanyeol's wrist tightens and he pulls the elder towards him, enveloping him in a warm embrace, hands instinctively landing on the safety of Chanyeol's lower back. He settles his head on Chanyeol's shoulder, wondering where he's getting this confidence at all. Chanyeol smells like coffee and sandalwood and it's intoxicating for Jongin's senses.

 

Chanyeol, for his part, sucks in a breathe the moment Jongin further hugs him. His hands hang awkwardly on his sides, unsure if he can touch Jongin at all. But the way Jongin moans against his skin when the younger lands a simple chaste kiss on his collar bone, it feels like electricity comes running to his brain and it short circuits, directly taking aim down south. He holds Jongin in place, both hands tight against Jongin's arms as he sucks in another breathe, deeper this time.

  


 

\-----

  


 

Their first time is all about tangled limbs and hushed moans.

 

There is no one in the apartment and the other tenants won’t be back till late in the evening. This doesn’t mean that Chanyeol and Jongin can take their sweet time undressing each other in the living room though. So there they go with stolen kisses on hot skins and hands held by each other as they carefully make their way towards the real Chanyeol’s room.

 

Blotches of orange, yellow and pink flash through the open window, casting light on the bed with its royal blue bedsheets and mahogany bedframe. Unlike what the society dictates of rock stars, The real Chanyeol’s room is decently clean with the used clothing piled up in one area of the room and a desk pushed to the edge of the wall where a Macbook and a couple pieces of paper sit. A humidifier stands beside the table lamp on Chanyeol’s side table and Jongin struggles to get out of Chanyeol’s hold so he can get a pack of condoms and lube from the table and show it Chanyeol before throwing it on the bed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Reluctance drips off Jongin’s voice. He holds Chanyeol’s hands and stares at him, waiting for his response which comes in the form of squeezing Jongin’s hand and nodding. It’s that simple gesture that lets the emotions burst out of Jongin’s system. He pulls Chanyeol towards him and kisses him deep, hoping that all the feelings he’s kept inside can be communicated in that single kiss. It does not start chaste nor does it start innocent. It’s needy, lips touching hungrily and tongues grazing against sensitive skin. Chanyeol twists his head to gain better access of to Jongin’s mouth as he lazily locks his fingers on the latter’s nape.

 

Soon, the kiss stops so they can finally breathe, their foreheads resting against each other. Jongin pulls Chanyeol a few inches away and lands kisses on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips then his neck. It quickly sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine. Just the idea of them having their first time together in their two interchanged bodies is weird enough, but it all goes down the drain as soon as Jongin starts nibbling on Chanyeol’s neck.

 

It’s a slow and torturous activity that leaves Chanyeol moaning despite himself. His hands fumble with the edge of Jongin’s shirt, hastily forcing it off the latter’s body, forcing the torturous kiss to stop. This gives Jongin a chance to disrobe Chanyeol of his shirt as well. Slowly, he guides Chanyeol towards the bed and pushes him calmly and watches as the man settles on the bed. Chanyeol, for his part, gets the lube and box of condom and puts it beside him for easier access later.

 

Jongin grins at him and decides to put on a show that has Chanyeol shaking his head. “Hyung, seriously?” He shakes his head although he has his arms prop against the bed so he can look at Jongin better. It honestly feels weird seeing himself remove his own clothing, but that thinking slowly evaporates the moment Jongin makes his way on top of Chanyeol, bracing his arms on both sides of Jongin’s head.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Jongin demands. “Strip.”

 

And stip Chanyeol does. He quickly fumbles for the buttons of his jeans and pushes the fabric down, down, down and off the bed, leaving him with only his socks on. Jongin judges his real body and nods. “Splendid. I knew all those hours at the gym will actually pay off one day.” Chanyeol just snorts and pulls Jongin to a forceful kiss. “Less ego-feeding and more kissing.”

 

“Your wish is my command, master.”

 

Jongin ravishes Chanyeol’s skin with kisses, smothering his collarbones and his chest, not leaving a part of his body unmarked. Slowly, he makes his way downward, his stomach grazing Chanyeol’s erect cock ever so slightly, making the latter suck in a breathe. Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s snicker rather than see it as the latter leans close to the former’s belly, tickling the fine hair on it.

 

“Stop teasing, hyung,” Chanyeol begs, but it only encourages Jongin to take it slower down by a notch. He lands tentative kisses on Jongin’s legs, nosing his way down, down, down, teasing Chanyeol as best as he can by not paying attention to parts that actually matter. “Hmmm, you were saying?” He murmurs as he lands soft pecks on the junction between Chanyeol’s thighs that leaves the latter rutting beneath him. Jongin firmly holds Chanyeol’s legs so it won’t move which only frustrates Chanyeol all the more. “I’m trying to do something here…” He continues leaving kisses on Chanyeol’s legs and it’s when he looks up to see the annoyed expression on Chanyeol’s face that he snickers and takes the latter’s cock with his hand.

 

This earns him an embarrassingly loud groan from Chanyeol who immediately covers his mouth. “No, don’t cover it. I want to hear you,” Jongin pries Chanyeol’s hand away as he tightens his grip on the latter’s cock, moving his hand up and down, testing. Chanyeol feels so tight; he needs to get that release and he’s not going to settle with just this. He raises his hips, signalling Jongin that he wants more. Jongin takes this as a challenge and he slows down the movement of his hands on Chanyeol’s cock and lets his head hover over his partner’s cock. He takes one last look on Jongin and licks the slit tentatively.

 

“Goddamnit, hyung!” Chanyeol attempts to raise his hips again to get further warmth, but Jongin pushes his legs on the bed and takes full control of the situation. He licks the member slowly, making sure to get all the moans he can get from Chanyeol’s mouth. It’s when Chanyeol’s already shaking due to too much stimulation that Jongin engulfs the entire cock in his mouth. It’s such a riveting feeling for Chanyeol to have this sudden slick, warmth wrapped around his member. He groans out loud and watches the man whom he declared his feelings for make him feel good. Jongin hums and it leaves Chanyeol weak to his knees; he lets his body fall on the bed and resigns the future of his body to Jongin who begins to bob his head up and down, looking at Chanyeol every now and then to check if his partner does actually still feel good.

 

He pulls his mouth away from Chanyeol’s cock, making sure a few saliva drips to put on a show for Chanyeol who groans out loud. “Hyung, seriously? You really have sex like this?” Jongin just grins at him and gets the lube and condom from his side. “Only for you, my dearest.” He pats Chanyeol on the head and helps himself wrap the condom on Chanyeol’s cock.

 

“Fuck me?” He grins at Chanyeol who just stares at him. This is such a huge change from the usual Chanyeol he knows. The real Chanyeol he knows is calm and collected, a little bit of funny if he wants, but he has definitely never imagined the Chanyeol he knows to be this kinky in bed. Well, impressions are meant to be destroyed. Because sitting right across him is his hyung with his legs spread open and lube leaking through his already moist fingers as he struggles to finger himself.

 

Chanyeol gasps because the view is just absolutely sinful and breathtaking at the same time. Jongin has his legs folded apart and his teeth biting his lower lip as a finger enters his hole. Chanyeol watches as Jongin squirms and grunts as he puts another finger, then another and soon Jongin is finger-fucking himself while moaning the real Jongin’s name.

 

“Jongin, just fuck me already…”

 

This takes Chanyeol out of his reverie. He nods fervently and pulls Jongin towards him, flipping him in the process. Jongin settles on all fours, ass up in the air and ready for Chanyeol who gulps at the sight in front of him. He rubs his cock one last time, taking assurance at the plastic that covers it before he positions himself behind Jongin.

 

“Wait, hyung...I want to make sure…” The first break through the skin has Jongin moaning, burying his face on the sheets and fingers curling on any fabric he can get his hands on. Chanyeol carefully puts his hands on Jongin’s waist and murmurs “You okay, hyung? We can stop.”

 

“N-no. Don’t. Just. Ugh. Wait.” Jongin bites his lower lip and rolls his eyes. “Okay, go on. Just go, Jongin.”

 

And go Chanyeol does. It starts erratic, the need for friction greater than the need for some semblance of system. Jongin has to hold the bedsheet tight so he won’t smack to the edge of the bed. Sweat rolls down on Jongin’s body as he continues to push inside Chanyeol. For seconds, minutes, hours even, the both of them have completely forgotten about time already, too engrossed in the reality that finally, they are actually together as one. The only sounds that can be heard in the almost empty apartment is their ragged breathing and the creaking of the bed.

 

“Fuck, Jongin, I’m close.”

 

“Me, too, hyung. Me, too.”

 

They come at the same time and Chanyeol plops on Jongin’s body in pure lack of energy. He can still feel his legs shake and his mind numb from the high of his orgasm. Beneath him, Jongin doesn’t seem to fare any better. His skin is sheen with sweat and his breathing erratic as he buries his head on the now soiled bedsheet.

 

It’s dirty and they’re sweaty and the sun has long set, leaving the room almost close to dark. Chanyeol pushes himself away from his hyung and walks towards the door to turn on the light. The bedsheet doesn’t seem like it can still live to see another day. Chanyeol scratches his head and gives a wary smile to his hyung.

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry about your bedsheet…”

 

This makes Jongin raise his head. He pushes himself slightly above the bed to see the status of his bedsheet before he plops back to the bed with a grin. “Come here,” He tells Chanyeol. Chanyeol grabs a towel from the bathroom to clean himself before he uses the other side to clean his hyung and the most wet part of the bedsheet. “I thought I’m the clean one between the two of us?”

 

Chanyeol smacks him in the head for that. “I’m a smoker, not a dirtbag. Are you really this sweet, hyung?”

 

“Yeah, but you like me,” Jongin sing-songs. Chanyeol merely ducks his head, collecting the lube and box of condoms and putting it back inside the cabinet. Jongin sees this and twists his body so he can hold Chanyeol by the wrist, forcing the guitarist to look him in the eye. “You do like me, right?”

 

The tint of red on Chanyeol’s cheeks doesn’t escape Jongin’s sight. Chanyeol meekly nods and folds himself, but Jongin stops him before he can make himself smaller. Jongin embraces him as tightly as he can, hoping against all odds that with a simple embrace like that, his feelings for the guitarist can be conveyed.

 

“You know, I never expected you to be this shy,”

 

“Says the one who has some dirty talk kink,” There goes the guitarist that Jongin knows. Jongin watches as Chanyeol rolls his eyes and pouts at him. This has Jongin grinning and poking him on the nose. “I can’t believe we had to swap bodies for this to even happen.”

 

Jongin stands up and gets pairs of clothing from his dresser and throws one for Chanyeol to wear. “You mean, I still can’t believe you’re not going out with Sehun,” He stops speaking when his shirt gets stuck on his head. “All the signs are there, Jongin! Are you sure you’re not playing with me?!” A scowl is on his face the moment he’s done flattening his shirt on his body. Chanyeol just gives him a judging stare and puts on the shirt.

 

“I can’t believe I even like you,” Chanyeol stands up and walks out of the door, leaving a perplexed Jongin on the bed. What the hell just happened? The door opens and Chanyeol’s head pops out. “You’re lucky I really like you because I really want to smoke right now, but I’m stopping myself, okay?” Then the door slams once again.

 

What did he even do?!

  
  


\-----

  
  


The night has progressed the way it ordinarily does. Sehun and Kyungsoo arrive home with an extremely pissed Junmyeon in tow. Chanyeol and Jongin peer at them from the humongous sofa overlooking the city nightlife. Sehun makes a face at them while Kyungsoo continues to ignores them, opting to help their manager sort out through the groceries.

 

“You guys better be okay now because I can’t afford any other schedules being delayed,” Junmyeon immediately reprimands. Both Jongin and Chanyeol raise their hands and look at their manager as innocently as possible. “We’re okay? Never better!” Jongin says as he pats Chanyeol in the back and pulls him closer. Chanyeol fervently nods his head which only makes Junmyeon, Sehun and Kyungsoo look at them weirdly. Chanyeol mouths a _‘what’_ to them which only makes them shake their heads in resignation before continuing with the task at hand.

 

They eat in silence; Kyungsoo’s cooking filling up their stomach after a long and tiring day. Sehun makes small talks about a new recipe he found in the internet and makes the mistake of telling it to Chanyeol despite everyone knowing how he automatically talks about food to Jongin. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care, quickly finishing his food and designating useless Jongin to at least know how to wash the dishes and clean the table.

 

Jongin shares a look with Chanyeol which only makes Sehun snort and shake his head before he retreats to his room for the night. Junmyeon has left already, murmuring about expenses to be filed and schedules to be finalized. Chanyeol just sighs and helps Jongin clean the table.

 

Soon, they’re already in their rooms, just a thick slab of concrete setting them apart. Jongin’s on the bed, plucking the guitar strings absent-mindedly as he stares at the ceiling. The smell of cigarettes cling to every inch of the room and he’s so close to coughing and covering his mouth, but the real Jongin’s bed also smells of musk and sandalwood and it vaguely reminds Jongin of what happened just hours ago.

 

“Maybe when we wake up we’ll be in our original bodies already? Seeing how we already confessed our true love with each other,” Jongin whispers on the phone.

 

“Hyung, you’ve been watching too much anime, haven’t you?”

 

In the room beside Jongin’s, Chanyeol’s checking out every item inside the real Chanyeol’s room. He moves from one item to another, opening cabinets here and there. He has his phone in between his cheek and his shoulder as he examines his hyung’s desk without really touching anything.

 

A non-committal _“At least my taste in anime is better than yours in porn”_ can be heard on the phone which Jongin only responds with a distracted _“Says the one who enjoyed my fucking skills.”_

 

The small photo plastered on the wall just behind the desk lamp catches Chanyeol’s attention. It’s a picture of the two of them back in college, the night the real Chanyeol protected him from the bullies, the first night Chanyeol knew that he was gay. Their hands lazily hang on each other’s shoulders as wide smiles decorate their faces.

 

“Hey hyung, you didn’t tell me you still have that old college photos we took before our first gig?” His fingers touch the glossy paper, tracing his now....he can’t even use the term because does this even mean they’re in a relationship? Lovers? Just because they confessed to each other doesn’t mean that they’re readily in a relationship, right?

 

Right?

 

“Oh yeah, that photo came out well. Remember when-”

 

“Hey Yeol hyung, I suddenly feel sleepy. I’ll go sleep on your bed now.”

 

Jongin assumes a sitting position and moves the guitar out of the way. What’s wrong with Chanyeol?

 

“You okay, Jong?”

 

“Yeah, just really sleepy.” Chanyeol’s voice is laced with tiredness. Jongin can hear the ruffling of blankets and pillows being moved around in the background. He also hears Chanyeol sigh as he settles on the bed.

 

“Oh okay, sure. Goodnight Jonginnie,” Jongin says sweetly.

 

“Night, hyung.”

 

Jongin stares at his phone for a long time and wonders how goodnights can be so saddening.

  
  


\-----

  
  


They are still stuck.

 

Stuck in each other’s bodies with their minds racing and their heartbeats palpitating.

 

Jongin rushes out of Chanyeol’s room just as Chanyeol is carefully closing the door to Jongin’s room. They look each other in the eye, sharing the same worries and sentiments. Jongin ruffles the younger’s hair and grins at him - a simple reminder not to worry too much. That everything will be alright.

 

“Let’s meet Baekhyun tonight and check if he’s done with the antidote,” Jongin murmurs. Chanyeol merely nods and goes to where Sehun is lounging in the coach with a bowl filled with cereal and milk balanced in between his legs, quickly engaging him in small talk as if it’s a perfectly normal thing to do.

 

Jongin’s eyebrows furrow. The nagging feeling that he really did or say something wrong last night is still there. The real Jongin’s been adamant on avoiding him since their talk last night and really Jongin has been racking his brain, but he just can’t pinpoint what the hell he did wrong to deserve this silent treatment.

 

“Stop blocking the way and be useful, why don’t you?”

 

Kyungsoo’s voice snaps Jongin from his thoughts and he moves out of the way to let the vocalist past through. He really should do something with Kyungsoo’s anger management issues. Soon. When he’s back in his original body. _If he goes back._

 

The day goes by rather quickly with band practices in the morning and an album photoshoot after lunch and soon Jongin sees a plastic bag full of food being shoved to him by a hyperactive Sehun. A big grin decorates Sehun’s face as he flops on the chair next to Jongin’s and eats his spicy pork floss bread in peace.

 

“Bakery down below sells spicy pork floss. You know how hard it is to find spicy pork floss in Seoul?” A pause to take a bite of the scrumptious bread. “Very hard.”

 

Expect Sehun to find happiness in small treats like this.

 

Jongin just scoffs and gets his own piece of pork bread floss from the bag. They’re in the lounge room of the rented studio where the album photoshoot is held and, at least, here in this room, the deafening EDM is a little bit muffled by the thick walls of the room. Thank God. It’s Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s turn now which leaves him and Sehun for a few minutes of calm before they go back to torturing their ears with that abominable music.

 

“Hyung, let me just tell you…” Sehun says in between munches. “It’s so fucking crazy to see you in Jongin’s body. And you’d think I’d seen _everything_ already.”

 

“I don’t need to hear your sexual endeavors with food, Sehun.”

 

“No seriously, it’s just fucking crazy. But you know what’s crazier? It took a body swap for you guys to finally be fucking done with your odd mating bullshit. _God_ , how I’ve longed for this to happen.” Sehun wrinkles the oily wrapper of his now finished bread and throws it on the waste basket. “Not the body swap, you know, because Kyungsoo hyung doesn’t do well with changes, _that little shit_ , but you know, you guys being together. God, finally!”

 

Jongin stares at Sehun as the younger gets another piece of bread from the bag and grins at Chanyeol again.

 

“You knew all along?”

 

Jongin was pretty sure he hid it pretty well. Dara noona even helped him hide it since the real Jongin likes Sehun and not him. Well, that's what he originally thought, but the real Jongin confessed to him yesterday and, well, considering all the things that has happened to him yesterday, realizing that Jongin likes him too is probably the wildest so far.

 

Wilder than the body swap.

 

"Duh, you're way too obvious, hyung," Sehun nonchalantly says as he fishes his phone from his back pocket and swipes it to check the latest news on his Instagram feed. Chanyeol sees glimpses of delicately plated food photos as the bassist swipes again and again. "And Jongin tells me everything whether I like it or not." Sehun makes a fake retching sound before he laughs at his own silliness and finishes the pork floss bread on his hand.

 

"Jongin tells you everything?" Jongin still feels incredulous that the real Jongin doesn't like Sehun and likes him instead. Everything about Sehun is delightful - he's charming when he wants to be, a great cook too, although can be overbearing and gluttonous at times, and is one mean bassist. What's not to like?

 

"Sadly, yes." Sehun looks at Jongin for confirmation if he can get the last piece of pork floss bread and Jongin rewards him with a distracted nod. He mutters his gratitude and practically inhales the food. If the real Jongin really does tell him everything, then maybe Sehun can help Jongin with his confusion.

 

"Hey Sehun, did Jongin mention anything about us?" It sounds strange to hear that come out of his mouth. _Us._ A pronoun he's never imagined to use to describe him and Jongin. He feels a blush creep to his cheeks and he hopes his long hair can actually be useful for once and hide it for him. Sehun looks at him and nods. “Yeah, he told me you confessed and that felt weird? Weirder than the body swap, he said,” Sehun chuckles. “Which is odd because confessions are normal unlike body swaps.”

 

Before Chanyeol can even respond to that, Junmyeon’s small head pops through the door with an exasperated look on his face. “Sehun! Jongin! Your turn!” He slumps on the faux black leather couch and curls in on himself. They’ve never seen him this uncomposed since he first became their manager.

 

“You’d think after breaking up after so many years I’d stop being so affected by all the little shit he does,” Junmyeon murmurs. His hair's a mess and so is his suit. Sehun and Jongin look at their manager then out at the shoot where the charming photographer Kim Jongdae is all smiles and warm sunshine. “Stupid, cat-like smile.” Junmyeon slams his fist on the couch and sits himself, but not before puffing another breath. He catches Sehun and Jongin looking at him and snarks at them. “What?!”

 

The pair giggles and gets ready for their shoot. This is the first time they’ve rendered the services of the professional and famous photographer Kim Jongdae and to say the experience is thrilling is an understatement. Jongdae works with flair and injects life in his shots. He is fun and demanding and makes sure his model is clear with the objective to waste no time. But what’s more entertaining for Nightfall is the animated looks Kim Jongdae extracts from their usually angry, if not, stoic manager.

 

“Since when did you start wearing suits, Junmyeon?” Jongdae quirks as he works quick clicks on his camera. The staff fixes the equipments as the photographer changes lenses. “You know boys, your dear manager wouldn’t even go near a suit before. Always loved his ragged Top 40 shirts and 501.” Jongdae winks at a red-faced Junmyeon and soon enough they’re already watching Junmyeon stomp towards Jongdae and glares at him before releasing a grunting sound akin to a rhinoceros adjusting his position on the floor before he walks out of the scene.

 

The band laughs and Chanyeol and Jongin share a look before smiling to themselves and continuing with their job.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The ride to Baekhyun’s is relatively silent.

 

A familiar Primary song quietly plays in the background as the taxi driver maneuvers his way through the bustling payday Friday traffic. The photoshoot finished half an hour ago so Jongin and Chanyeol find themselves in their favorite faded shirts and pants, with no makeup on as they settle on the back seat of the taxi.

 

Jongin watches as Chanyeol leans against the car window and glances at the buildings and shops passing through. He looks ephemeral with the sunlight casting shadows on his face every now and then. His arms are folded against his chest and his body leaning towards the door. There’s sadness on his face that Jongin just wants to evaporate with all his might.

 

They are just a few inches apart, yet it feels more so.

 

The driver pulls over the main road leading to the highly-populated Myeong-dong, murmuring about how actually entering the small streets being a huge hassle in all the chaos. Jongin nods and gives his T-Money for the driver to tap before he and Chanyeol scramble out of the car.

 

Myeong-dong is buzzing with life, with the shops’ lighted signages illuminating the streets and the yells of promotions and lures of tempting sales giving life to the entire area. Jongin helps Chanyeol put his face mask on and smiles at him before he puts his own mask.

 

They walk towards Baekhyun’s apartment quietly. It worries Jongin to no end. He just can’t put a finger on the sudden change in Chanyeol’s moods. They were okay last night. Hell, they even had physical intimacy for the first time. What wrong did he do? He sighs to himself and attempts to catch Chanyeol’s hands with his own, but the latter digs his hands inside the pockets of his jeans instead.

 

They reach the apartment in no time. There aren’t a lot of people, except for the lost drunkards and people looking for a quick fuck. It’s Chanyeol who presses the buzzer. Their face masks are inside their pockets now and they look from left and right for a sign of any unwanted attention, but there’s none.

 

The door opens faster now. There are huge dark circles under Baekhyun’s eyes and his hair is tangled. He looks pale and extremely tired as he looks at Jongin and Chanyeol from head to toe before leaving the door open to get back to whatever he’s doing.

 

His house is as messy as his outfit. Crumpled papers litter the floor while used plates are messily stacked on the dishwasher. Flasks with different colored liquids connected with each other through plastic tubes are placed on Baekhyun’s work table. Jongin watches as Baekhyun sits behind his table and scribbles down something on his notebook.

 

It’s as if Baekhyun does not even acknowledge their presence. Chanyeol stands before Baekhyun and looks at the purple liquid, reminding himself to be calm because being aggressive to the one guy who can actually help them won’t do them any good.

 

“Have you finished the antidote?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun doesn’t immediately look up, too immersed in his work. Jongin gives a firm smile to Chanyeol as a warning which the latter merely replies with a deflated sigh.

 

“Yeah…” Baekhyun grabs one of the flask with the neon green liquid emitting smoke. “Just need to add a drop of this,” He says distractedly. His tongue touches his upper lip and his gaze on the huge flask before him seeps with utter concentration. The liquid explodes inside the flask creating a mini bloom of smoke. Jongin and Chanyeol see Baekhyun smile for the first time as he takes the bubbling liquid and pours it in 2 glasses. The bubbling soon disperses and all Jongin and Chanyeol see is an orange liquid that reminds them of a melted crayola.

 

The texture of the liquid is thick and the smell disgusting. Jongin and Chanyeol share a look before looking at Baekhyun for confirmation. “I really tried to finish it as fast as possible. That antidote should work. If not…” He gets a towel to dry his hands. “I don’t know what will.”

 

It’s now or never. They’d rather take their chance with Baekhyun’s antidote than just wait for things to happen. The world doesn’t work that way. Either you act or you will never get what you want.

 

Inhale, exhale.

 

Then drink.

 

It tastes like carbonated drink left to rot in an abandoned warehouse and Jongin’s so close to throwing up, but wasting even just a single drop might alter the effect, so no. No can do. Gulp, gulp, gulp till nothing’s left, but the bitter taste of the antidote on their tongues.

 

They wait for the effect to transpire without knowing how it will actually happen. Will they feel pain? Will they collapse? Will they instantly just feel like they’re back in their own bodies? Their minds are reeling with all the things that can possibly happen, yet nothing.

 

Both Jongin and Chanyeol are still stuck in each other’s bodies.   

 

They open their eyes and touch their bodies, but their hands still feel each other’s skins and their hearts still beats from each other’s bodies. Dismayed, Chanyeol collapses on the sofa and forcefully rubs his hands on his face in exasperation. Jongin sighs at the state of his band member and crouches down on the floor, so he can comfort him. He pulls Chanyeol’s hands away and forces him to look at him.

 

“Look, Jongin,” He gently pushes the real Jongin’s head upward. “Look, everything will be alright. Trust me.” He offers a smile to Chanyeol before he attempts to hug him. Chanyeol pushes him away and glares at him. “You tell me everything will be alright when you’re stuck in my body too.” He stands up, not waiting for a reaction from Jongin and walks out of the apartment.

 

This leaves Jongin and Baekhyun alone in the apartment. Baekhyun slumps on his office chair and frantically looks through his notes while murmuring _‘It should work! I put all the correct ingredients and did all the spells correctly! It really should work!’_. There’s sweat on his face and it’s obvious he’s close to tears if the moisture near the edge of his eyes is any indication.

 

Jongin sharply inhales and pushes himself off the floor. Baekhyun has his head on the table, knocking it once, twice, thrice before Jongin stops him. He looks at Jongin questioningly, tears streaking his face.

 

“I’m really sorry. I was so sure it would work! I followed every-”

 

“Baekhyun, it’s fine.” Jongin firmly says, hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder to hold him in place. “You tried. Really. We’ll find a way to fix this,” Chanyeol says, but it seems that he’s telling it to himself rather than to Baekhyun.

 

He offers one last smile to the depressed man before he exits the house and thinks how in the world will they fix this.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Jongin finds Chanyeol settled on the rug in their living room, legs curled and arms hugging it close to his body. All the lights in the house are turned off except for the one in the entrance. The rest of the band members have their own events to attend to - a release of a new book for Kyungsoo and a party with friends for Sehun. Junmyeon texted him a few hours ago, something along the lines of _‘emergency, need to take care of a certain cat’_ , and although Jongin’s pretty sure their manager does not own a cat, he does not question it.

 

Because at least now he has time with Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone.

 

“Hey,” He starts. Chanyeol takes his eyes away from the window and examines Jongin and the plastic bag full of beers dangling on his hand. It’s just honestly tiring, everything is. He offers a small smile on his hyung and moves to give Jongin a seat beside him. Chanyeol folds his legs awkwardly, bony knees serving as a temporary table as he opens themselves some beers before he offers it to his band member.

 

A hissing sound and a sudden kiss on Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Chanyeol’s surprise fades when Jongin takes his right hand and squeezes it. The cars passing through the famous Gangnam streets are a beautiful kind of blur. It’s amazing how the nightlife is a huge contrast to the otherwise stiff central business district in the morning. It provides a certain level of calm to be able to see such a thing.  

 

“You’ve been avoiding me all day. Did I do anything wrong?”

 

There’s no accusation in his voice, just plain old tiredness. Chanyeol watches as Jongin sips his beer as if they don’t have a big issue to be concerned of. What if they can’t get back to their old bodies? What would happen to the band? To them? Plus, there’s also that reality that the real Chanyeol may like him, but not like him enough to be in a relationship with him.

 

Chanyeol sighs and slumps on the edge of the sofa as he takes a sip of his beer. “Nothing, you didn’t do anything…” _That’s the problem._ “Just worried…” Chanyeol places the can of beer on his side and looks intently at Jongin. “What if we get stuck like this forever? We’ll be considered freaks!”

 

Jongin chuckles. “Well, that’s new. I thought being gay is already warranting enough to be called a freak.”

 

This earns him a glare and a soft punch on the shoulders from Chanyeol. At least the air around them is a lot less awkward now and a lot more comfortable. Jongin chuckles and feigns hurt as he rubs his arms. Slowly, he takes Chanyeol’s hands with his and squeezes it tightly.

 

“We’ll be okay.” There’s a finality there that Chanyeol doesn’t dare question. It’s at times like this when he realizes that the real Chanyeol is Nightfall’s leader for a reason. He is calm and composed even at trying times like this. He thinks clearly and protects people in every way that he can. Just like the first time the real Jongin realized he’s in love with him.  


“What are you thinking of right now?”

 

The sudden question takes Chanyeol aback.

 

_You. Us._

 

“Nothing…”

 

Jongin moves in his seat as he takes another swig of his beer. There’s a new shift in the air and it’s so palpable Chanyeol feels himself tremble. He wants to ready himself for the worst, like the real Chanyeol telling him that yes, he likes him, but not enough to be in a relationship with him. They can just stay as friends. Yes. Just friends.

 

“Hey, I know this is not the right time, but..” There it is. The inevitable and harsh truth. Chanyeol closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Jongin caresses his face and angles it towards him. “Jongin, open your eyes. This is important,” And really how can one deny a pleading Chanyeol. He opens his eyes and there it is, the sincerity in the real Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

“Do you mind taking this seriously? I mean, us, I mean, you know, it’s not ideal yet since we’re both not in our own bodies, but I really, really like you and I want this to last and really what I want to say is just can you be my boyfriend?”

 

That is not what Chanyeol is expecting at all. He’s expecting apologies and unjustified disappointments, not this. Not the hyung he’s been head over heels for for years now to ask him to be in a serious relationship with him.

 

“You want to be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol reiterates; his voice sounds rushed like it’s hard enough to get that statement out of his system.

 

Jongin stares at him before he nods, unsure of what kind of reaction Chanyeol will give him. What if he says no? What if he says he’s not that interested in him anyway? What if-

 

What he gets instead is a really boisterous laughter. Crease lines form on the real Jongin’s face which exasperates Jongin because did he say something funny? He frowns at the bassist and folds his arms over his chest. He’s about to say something, but Chanyeol beats him to it.

 

“No, please. Don’t get mad, hyung. But ever since we confessed with each other I never really imagined that you’d like me enough to ask me to be in a serious relationship, you know?” He smiles at Jongin and takes his hand with his this time around. He can feel the traces of calluses on his own fingers, yet the warmth that emanates from the skin is surely a Chanyeol kind of warmth.

 

“Why would you think that way? I’ve liked you since college! Did you doubt my confession to you?” Jongin worriedly asks. Chanyeol furiously shakes his head. “No, hyung! It’s more of...why would you like me? You’re Park Chanyeol, independent and caring leader and me? I’m just plain old irresponsible Kim Jongin. Why would you like me? I throw tantrums when I don’t get my way and have a hard time dealing with people,”

 

Jongin pulls him close and hugs him before he can continue speaking.

 

“Shhh...I like you for who you are, problematic or not. Please don’t doubt yourself.”

 

He lands a soft peck on Chanyeol’s forehead which speaks volumes for how far their relationship has grown in the course of two days. Who’d think that it’d take something crazy like a body swap for them to be able to realize their feelings for each other.

 

“Okay…”

 

Chanyeol snuggles closer to Jongin, resting his head on the latter’s shoulder as they stare at the busy Gangnam street below in silence.

 

“Oh.” A sigh. “Hyung, yes.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yes, I want to be your boyfriend. For the longest time already.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


There is a difference now.

 

It happens when they’re together on Chanyeol’s bed, the sweet sound of Oasis’ Champagne Supernova playing in the background as they curl around each other, legs a tangled mess. Soft smiles decorate their faces while they peacefully sleep their problems away. But suddenly their mouths open, as if air is coming out, legs turning stiff for a second, before they go back to their old calm position, hands intertwined with each other.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Byun Baekhyun meets them again by accident at Underground Milk.

 

Chanyeol and Jongin are in the comfort room with its doubtful hygienic toilets and equally doubtful soaps and tissue papers. Their mouths are sealed together while their hands roam around each other’s bodies. They’re so sure they locked the door of the comfort room, so sure they didn’t forget that single most important part. So when Baekhyun comes through the door in the middle of Chanyeol unbuttoning Jongin’s pants, it leads  them to panic.

 

Baekhyun just stares at them for a second before he chuckles.

 

“Don’t worry. I just need to wash my hands, then you can continue with whatever you’re doing.”

 

The sound of tap water against porcelain basins fill the room as well as the echo of the band currently playing outside. Jongin and Chanyeol hold their hands tightly (but, of course, after they make sure Jongin’s pants are safely buttoned) while Baekhyun dries his hands with tissue paper.

 

There’s a predatory glint on Baekhyun’s eyes and the two band members should know by now what that means.

 

“You made another potion, didn’t you?!” Jongin accuses. “Are you here to make our lives miserable again?!” Chanyeol seconds.

 

“ _Au contraire_ . I think _I_ made your life wonderful,” Baekhyun confidently says as he points at Chanyeol and Jongin’s intertwined hands. He walks pass them to throw the used tissue paper on the other side of the comfort room. “Excuse me, I have clients to please.”

 

Jongin and Chanyeol look at each other the moment Baekhyun leaves the comfort room.

 

It only takes a minute before the panic subsides and the thirst arises.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Holy fuck, what the hell happened and why am I in your loser body with your uptight suits?”

 

“I could say the same to you, Jongdae. What kind of person sleeps with their cameras beside them? Goddamit!”

  
  
  



End file.
